The Queen
by daseul
Summary: All Caroline wanted was a break from the supernatural world so she can live her life as a normal college student, but of course that'll never happen. Shes been captured and finds herself stuck in between a war and a love triangle? With the most powerful thousand year old original hybrid and the self-proclaimed vampire king of New Orleans fighting over her, anything can happen.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As time passed by, the wind grew stronger hollering through the night. The branches on the tree constantly scraping against the window, and even with all the noises outside he couldn't hear any if it as he was anxiously waiting in his room sitting on a cushioned chair with a wine glass filled with blood in his hands for the answers to his problems.

As every second was ticking by his patience was wearing off. How long could it take to get one damn information?! And with that thought crossed by in his mind, he knew it really wasn't as simple as he put it.

This man lived for a thousand years. He was known as one of the most powerful creature to ever walk the earth with the knowledge that no other can hold. He was demising, intelligent, cunning, and was always careful with every move he makes. Of course he himself knew since he was once under his wing...

Finally he heard a loud knock on his door cutting him off from any other thoughts. Relieved that his answers might finally be answered his voice bellowed "Come in." His subordinate finally coming through the door with a file in his hands he couldn't help but smile. "Sooo! I hope you found what I was looking for?" He put his wine glass away on a table beside him as he saw his subordinate nod his head yes, his smile couldn't grow any wider. "Alright, so tell me everything you know of Klaus before he came here to New Orleans."

"Well it happens to be that before he came here he stayed in a small town called Mystic Falls for an year." With that fact said he nodded his head for him to continue.

"Apparently that was where he was finally able to break his curse and stayed because he wanted to make an army of hybrids, but the only way for that to happen was the doppelgangers blood."

"So are you saying the doppelgangers alive?!" His voice shaking with anger. If that was to be true then did that mean his kingdom would be infested with these so called hybrid of his?!

"Well no... Not technically. She became a vampire awhile ago."

With that said he couldn't help but frown as a thought occurred in his mind. "And how long is awhile exactly?"

"Approximately 6 months."

His frown only deepened in confusion as he heard this "If what you said is true, then what was he doing in the remainder of the time there before he came here..."

His subordinate had a wicked smile as he finished talking "well that's what I wanted to show you." He lifted his hand and the file he had forgotten all about was in front of him. "There's many reasons that he stayed, however there was one reason that stood out the most."

He looked at the subordinate with confusion and looked down as he opened the file. What came to his view was a picture of a girl. Clear white Skin that looked soft and smooth like a baby's bottom, blonde shiny hair in waves that went a little past her shoulders, the most brightest smile with white pearly teeth peeking through the most pinkest lips he ever laid his eyes on and long eyelashes that accentuates blue eyes that shined like no other. He couldn't help but feel mesmerized finding it difficult to take in the beauty of this girl and how bright she looked.

"Her names Caroline Forbes, daughter of Elizabeth and Bill Forbes. She's just a small town girl but also happens to be a vampire, and from many speculations it seems that Klaus happens to be infatuated with her. I however think that's impossible, I mean like you've said to all of us before. Love is a vampires weakness." As the subordinate spoke trying to catch his attention. He felt like he woke up from a trance that he himself wasn't aware he was in.

"Yes... Although I still and will always believe love is a vampires weakness. I believe that this girl happens to be an exception... I want you to get every single information you can get on her and ..." He couldn't help but pause as he took another glance of the photo in his hand.

"What would you like me to do Marcel?"

He waited another second and a sinister smile occurred on his face.

"I want you to capture her and bring her to me. I think we just found Klaus's weakness."

**Hi! I hope you've enjoyed this prologue! I'm pretty new to writing any sort of stories, but who can resist fantasizing over Klaroline?! And although I love the whole love triangle with Elena, Damon and Stefen. I think it's time for Caroline's time to shine! hehe**

**Lots of reviews would help encourage me to continue on to the next chapter so, reviews please, and hopefully nice ones! (:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**.

"ELENA! Have you seen where my favorite white dress went?! I can't find it anywhere!"

If anyone was to see their dorm room they would have thought a tornado passed through as clothes were thrown everywhere. Not even one inch of the floor wasn't covered as Caroline clawed her way through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight.

"Caroline... You lend it to me a while back, all you had to do was ask instead of making a mess which by the way. You're cleaning this up." Elena couldn't help but smile and shake her head at the sight of the distressed girl as she leaned her back against the bathroom doorway.

"UGH seriously!" Irritated that she wasted her time she turned towards Elena to glare at her. "You're seriously telling me this now instead of 5 minutes ago?"

Shrugging her shoulders at Caroline she only replied "Hey, you didn't ask until now! I was only waiting for you to finally realize that your mission was a complete failure."

Caroline immediately grabbed a pillow and threw it at Elena pretending to be angry towards her. "Ha ha, you're so funny. I swear you're turning into a mini Damon."

Changing her position she lifted her arm and rested her forearm against the doorway and leaned a little forward trying her best to make a Damon impression by deepening her voice "Well if you're trying to compliment me by saying I'm a _sexy_ vampire, then why thank you Blondie." Elena made an attempt to mimic her boyfriends signature smirk after her statement.

Both girls looked at each other in complete silence then burst out in laughter at how horrible of a job Elena did.

Finally catching their breathe Caroline stopped laughing and gave Elena a wide smile "Well then Mr. Salvatoreee, if you can I would finally like to get dressed and not be late as it is! The party isn't a party until they meet us darling." Giving Elena a wink she started to push Elena slightly away from the bathroom door so that Elena can take a hint and go to her own closet and look for her dress.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say, but Caroline..." Caroline looked up from picking up her clothes when she heard the hesitation in Elena's voice

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elena asked worried for Caroline's well being as she looked for the dress.

Raising her eyebrow a bit Caroline already knew exactly what Elena wanted to say. "Are you serious? For once in my vampire life, I'm finally single and I could do whatever I want without anyone or anything stopping me! I'm single, ready to mingle!"

Letting out a small chuckle at her statement she looked at Caroline and softly said "Yeah I know Care, but... You just broke up with Tyler not so long ago. Don't you think instead of going to a college party and finding a rebound for yourself, you should instead have time to relax and really take in the feeling of being single?"

With that said Caroline thought back to her relationship with Tyler. Yes he was her first love and she was happy with him, but having to constantly wait for him to return and have him leave her on and off again. She couldn't help, but to just lose the love she had for him. Yes she was upset and even cried when they broke up, but it wasn't because of the fact she was heartbroken, no. It was because of the fact that she will never be anyone's first choice.

Then suddenly a thought occurred in the back of her mind reminding her that there still was one person. One person who claimed he will be her last love, no matter how long it takes...

"Care are you okay?"

When she heard Elena's worried voice she stopped her thoughts from going any further then it should have and saw the dress she's been looking for in Elena's hands.

"Huh? Uh yeah... just lost my trail of thoughts there. Anyways I'm gonna change and you better be ready once I come out of the bathroom missy!"

Before Elena can say anything else Caroline grabbed the dress from Elena's hands and used her vampire speed to enter the bathroom and locked it.

Her hand was still holding onto the door knob as she tried to calm herself. Slowly she let go of the door knob and turned around so that she could lean her back lightly against the door and let out a small sigh .

She was supposed to go out and have a great time. Not have thoughts of a curly blonde hair hybrid ... with adorable dimples that appears whenever he smiled, facial hair that only seems to accentuate the shape of his jawline, blue eyes that always seems to look deep into your soul and luscious pouty lips the color of raspber- UGH WAIT STOP.

She really needed to get a hold of herself and stop letting her mind wander back to him. He was gone, out of her life to make a new one of his own. And yet... here she was thinking about him.

Ever since the day of her high school graduation and the talk she had with a certain hybrid, everything changed. She couldn't help but always wander off in her thoughts of what could have happened if she accepted his offer and what could have happened between them... But at the same time she knew she wasn't ready to take up on his offer. After everything that's happened for the past few years, she needed a break from the supernatural world and try to live her life as a normal college student.

"Caroline! What's taking you so long?!"

After hearing Elena shout she snapped out of her thoughts and hurriedly replied "SORRY! I was just trying to fix myself. Not everyone is taken you know, I gotta at least try to make myself look hot and find me some cuties!"

After making up a reason for her absence Caroline let out another breathe and began to dress herself. Once she put on the dress she couldn't help but admit to herself that she did look pretty damn hot.

The white dress had a off the shoulder neckline with long sleeves, the top piece of the dress hugging her tightly to accentuate her upper torso, the bottom part of her dress reaching her mid thigh in a pleated form, and to spice up the innocent looking dress it was backless stopping right above her bottom showing off her back dimples and her smooth skin for everyone's eyes to see. She never would have thought that she finally had the opportunity to wear this dress, but the chance finally came and she wasn't going to let it go to waste! She will find someone tonight and forget all about a blue eye hybrid no matter how long it would take.

* * *

Everything was going smoothly at the party. Although most of the night Caroline was dancing with Elena, she had to call it a night and went to see her boyfriend Damon so that they can spend some quality time together. Not wanting the night to be over Caroline stayed behind and was even able to find a few cute guys to dance with. The party was great and there was absolutely NO ONE who wasn't having a good time, the music blared throughout the fraternity house and everyone had a alcoholic beverage in their hands.

It was like any other college party and any other typical college life, this was what she wanted.

After a few more dances Caroline had to walk away from the dance floor to find any sort of alcohol beverage to quench her thirst for blood. She was finally able to find a table filled with all kinds of alcohol and took a bottle of Jack Daniels to pour herself a drink into a red cup she's been holding onto throughout the night.

"Hello love, care for a dance?"

She stopped pouring herself a drink and froze up while holding her breathe in surprise. Even though the fraternity house was filled with loud music she clearly heard the accent in the males voice.

Slowly she turned around to face the person behind her that asked her for a dance and expected to see a certain blue eye hybrid when all she saw were green eyes.

"I'm a foreign exchanged student from Wale and I couldn't help but notice you at the dance floor. If you don't mind I hope you can share a dance with me love."

Although she knew the guy was talking to her she couldn't focus on what he said. She felt lightheaded and out of breathe.

"Uhm... Excuse me, I need some fresh air."

As she passed by the British student she lightly shoved her cup into his chest. He looked at her in confusion but she didn't take notice as she speed walked away towards the exit door.

* * *

She couldn't believe how stupid she was! Of course it wouldn't be him, why would he be back when he clearly was enjoying his time in New Orleans. What makes her so special that he would come back for her and try to gain her attention again. She couldn't help but feel angry at herself for allowing thoughts of him to consume her mind. Knowing it was a pointless battle with herself she let out a big sigh and couldn't help but realize that, that was basically all she's been doing whenever her thoughts came across Klaus.

She finally stopped her thoughts of him and realized she walked too far from the fraternity house as no sound was heard and there was nothing in sight except for the school buildings. After debating whether or not she should go back to the party, she decided that she should call it a night so that she can forget all that's happened. Hopefully her thoughts of him will seize to stop and she can finally relax. She began her way towards her dorm when all of a sudden she felt someone's presence.

She quickly began to look around to see who the intruder was but there was absolutely no one in sight.

Feeling alarmed she said "Is anybody there?" Quickly after saying her thought out loud she felt like slapping herself. Of course no one was going to answer her. This wasn't like those stupid horror films where the female character asked that same question and later get slaughtered. Besides she knew she was strong enough to fight off the intruder, she was a damn vampire for goodness sakes! Just as she expected she heard no response so she began walking towards her dorm until she heard fast footsteps.

Before she could even turn around to see who's been following her she felt someone grab her head and felt a pain in her neck. She lost all conscious and the next thing she knew she was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

He sent a few of his night walkers to bring her to him safely in one piece and in reward he each gave them a daylight ring. Maybe he shouldn't have allowed them to inject so much vervain into her system, but he knew there was no other choice. Now all he had to do was to wait until she wakes up.

Seated in a cushioned Victorian styled chair across from her he couldn't stop his eyes from staring at her as she was laying down sideways fast asleep on the Victorian bed.

If he thought a picture of her was beautiful then seeing her in person was just beyond words. That white dress she wore showed off her long lean legs, and revealed her white clear back that was just asking to be tainted. The white dress only seemed to make her even more radiant and even angelic which was pretty ironic since she was a vampire.

He could tell just from her mere presence that she was different, different from most vampires. If he was able to tell just from being in her asleep presence then he couldn't wait until they were able to speak and finally be able to hear the voice of this angel like vampire.

All of a sudden he heard her groan and he snapped out of his thoughts as he saw her move to lay on her back and her hands reaching up to her neck rubbing it as it seems to be in pain.

Finally realizing what happened to her Caroline snapped open her eyes and sat up abruptly as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the small lit room. "Where the hell am I?..."

"Well to answer your question, I would say you're in my kingdom now."

Not realizing there was someone else in the room she snapped her head towards the voice and saw a good looking chocolate skinned man with a 5'o clock shadow around his jaw and well shaved black hair. He was dressed in a dark grey short sleeve v-neck shirt that showed he had a well built physique with dark denim jeans that weren't too loose, but not too tight either. He sat there just smirking at her then got up from his seat and made his way to the front of the bed

"I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing at, but my moms a sheriff of the town I live in and if she found out you kidnapped her only daughter, she's gonna hunt you down and throw your pathetic ass in jail for the rest of your life!"

Even though he should be mad at her for threatening him he started to laugh and let out a big grin showing off his perfect white teeth in amusement as he witnessed her attitude. For some reason her feisty attitude only seemed to match with her sweet melodic voice and her beautiful face making her even more attractive to him. He silently agreed to himself that Klaus sure knew how to pick them.

"Oooh I sure like them feisty, and although I would like to see her try. I don't think it's possible for her to put away a vampire like me in jail for the rest of my life."

Not realizing that he was a vampire she let out a small gasp in shock at the predicament she was in.

"Okay... Well who the hell are you then and what do you want with me?!"

Showing Caroline another one of his perfect smile he finally answered her question.

"How rude of me! Let me introduce myself, the names Marcel and I brought you here so that you can help me bring down Klaus Mikealson."

**Hello readers! I was able to update quickly since I've had a free schedule this week. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story and no worries my fellow Klaroline lovers, Klaus will finally appear in my next chapter and hopefully Klaus and Caroline will finally be reunited asap since he's gone to New Orleans.** **Have a great week, and I'll try to update soon! Review please xoxo **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

It's been quite a peaceful morning. No drama has befallen upon anyone and Marcel hasn't been doing anything out of the ordinary, which only worried him more.

After Haley almost died at the hands of those wretched witches, he took it upon himself to send her away in one of his mansions in Europe with Rebekah to watch over her. It was difficult to persuade his baby sister to leave, but he knew she was growing fond of the werewolf and she obviously didn't have many female relationships due to her personality, so he thought he can give her the chance to deepen their so called budding friendship. Besides, It wasn't safe for Haley and his baby to be among them and with the bond between her and Sophie Deveraux gone, there was nothing keeping her here.

So with one thing less to worry about, and silence finally occurring in his home he went to the living room to gaze out the window and finally be able to dwell in his thoughts. He should have been planning his next move against Marcel, but he couldn't bring himself to when his thoughts was stuck on a certain blonde vampire.

He's never felt such strong feelings before in his thousand years alive, but not being able to see the blonde vampire daily made him ache for her presence. To be able to hear her melodic voice and that glimmer of light in her eyes whenever she found something amusing or when she was trying to win an argument. He missed everything about her and with everything that was going on he was craving to have her beside him to lighten things up. That's what she always did, bring light to his world.

Before he could even dwell more on his thoughts of the blonde vampire, he heard the doorbell. Not expecting any visitors he was curious as to who could be at his door early in the morning. When he opened the front door, he didn't expect to see the recently turned vampire Joshua to be standing in front of his door nervously.

He knew the only reason he was at his door was because he compelled the vampire to find him immediately if he was to find out anything in the French quarter. He smirked to himself thinking it was a good idea to kill this boy and turning him into a vampire so that he could be one of Marcel's night walkers and bring any important information to him. But what intrigued him more was how he was able to attain a day light ring so early in his vampire days when he knew it took years for many of Marcel's night walkers to be in his inner circle.

"Ah, Joshua. I'm surprised to see you at my door so early in the morning, especially since it is _morning_. Now tell me, what did you do for this peculiar event to take place and what news do you have for me?"

Joshua stood there nervously and even scared as he kept shifting back and forth on his feet as he tried to speak.

"Uhh.. If you don't mind can I come in? I have some news you're not really going to like."

With that said Klaus frowned and stepped back so that the vampire could come in. Without any words spoken between them, Klaus led them into the living room and used his hand to motion him to sit on the couch as he took a seat across from him. They were seated still, remaining in silence as Joshua kept playing around with his new day light ring in nervousness as seconds passed by in silence.

"Uhh, rad place you have here.. Never been in a mansion before, Maybe I'll be able to find myself a place like this in the future even, maybe even have more than one..."

Not being able to hear anymore useless rambling from the vampire, he roared at him in anger to speed up the process."ON WITH IT. DON'T SIT THERE LIKE AN INCOMPETENT FOOL AND JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU CAME HERE TO SAY."

The young vampire jumped in his seat as he heard him yell at him and had to take deep breathes to control himself from shaking in fear at the original hybrid.

"Well you see... Marcel allowed a few of us night walkers to go on a mission a week ago and in reward we get ourselves a ring. Everyone wanted to go obviously, but I was somehow able to be chosen as one of the participants which was why you haven't seen me for a few days."

"And what is this so called important mission of yours that led Marcel to give out a few of his precious daylight rings?"

Hesitantly Joshua looked up and his voice shook as he spoke. "He wanted us to capture a vampire."

Now intrigued he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and asked "And what was so important about this vampire he needed to capture him?"

"That's the thing... It's not a him, it's a her. He didn't want to give us much information besides her location and picture to help us find her, but he told us bringing her to him will help us against you..."

Klaus scoffed at the fact Marcel thought he could bring in some female vampire to take him down. No one could take him down, he was indestructible.

Joshua rises up from the couch slightly so that he could take out a folded paper from his back pocket and placed it on the table that separated him from Klaus.

"I still have her picture if you wanna see it."

Even though he knew nothing could get to him because of the fact he couldn't be killed, his gut feelings was telling him something bad was going to happen.

"Where did you go exactly?"

Klaus reached out to grab the paper and when he grabbed hold of it his eyes widened and he froze when Joshua answered his question that confirmed his gut feelings was correct.

"It was in Virginia, a small town really. We had to go to some college called Whitmore College."

_**No**_... After hearing that he hurriedly opened the folded paper with so many thoughts running through his mind screaming that it couldn't possibly be her, _hoping_ it wasn't her. But seeing that beautiful face of hers on that piece of paper only confirmed all his worries.

**No...**

He couldn't think properly, he felt this indescribable anger rising inside of him. He stood up from his chair hastily and had, no _needed_ to vent his anger out so he did. He grabbed the table in front of him with one hand and flipped it, then after he grabbed the chair he was sitting in and tossed it across the room, shattering it into pieces as it made contact with the wall. Destroying his furniture did nothing to ease his anger, so he began to scream in anger.

HOW DARE HE. HOW DARE HE CAPTURE HER. He couldn't believe Marcel would stoop this low to get back at him. He had no right to drag her into this war, she didn't deserve to be put in the middle of all this.

Turning back to the young vampire he saw him still seated, shaking in fear as he witnessed Klaus go berserk. Confidently walking in front of him he grabbed his face with one hand almost crushing his jaw and lifted him up to his height so that they were eye to eye.

"You will forget everything that has happened this morning and go on enjoying that stupid daylight ring of yours. Now leave my home immediately."

After compelling him he immediately let go of him and turned his attention to the window as he did this morning before hearing this disturbing news. He didn't even hear the door close as he seethed in anger from the turn of events.

_Caroline..._

Finding out she was in the hands of his former protege brought up old memories into his mind, every single memory he had with her. Then, there was one memory he suddenly remembered.

When he's spoken to Stefen back when they were searching for hints of Silas's location he remembered stating that even the purest hearts are drawn to darkness, well... The truth was it was vise versa.

Even the darkest hearts are drawn to the allure of light, for they were not used to such warmth and happiness the light can provide to dark souls. It was a feeling they were not used to, but once felt they could not resist the temptation of getting closer and closer to the light. And that was exactly what Caroline was to him. She was the light to his darkness.

He's told himself on so many occasions to deny and get rid of his feelings towards this baby vampire, that she was nothing but a mere average vampire, that nothing good will come out of this. However, he couldn't.

He couldn't control his emotions any longer as she brought out the side of him he's hidden so well over the past centuries. She brought out his humanity, **she** was his humanity. Which only meant that she was also his weakness.

Which was exactly why he was going to kill Marcel. He will regret ever laying his hands on Caroline.

"Niklaus?"

Turning his attention he didn't notice his brother even enter the house. Elijah stood by the doorway, his eyes roaming around seeing the mess he made.

"Niklaus, those were antique furniture you just so happen to ruin. Now tell me, what has occurred for you to release your anger onto it."

Elijah looked at him with worry in his eyes as he never saw his brother this angry and out of control. Klaus can be cruel, but he was an intellectual man who always kept himself in check unless he was headed to a war.

"Marcel... That's what happened. And I'm going to bloody murder him when I get my hands on him."

He began walking towards his brother to get past him so he could depart and accomplish his goal, but Elijah stopped him before he could.

"Now brother, don't be irrational. Tell me. What has he done for you to lose control over your anger?"

Knowing his brother wouldn't stop until he spoke to him, he stood with his back facing him and let out a deep breathe. He turned his body around towards his brother and Elijah was taken back to see a hint of vulnerability appear in his eyes for a second, and have it disappear as if it never shown in his eyes.

Licking his lips to help allow himself to speak, he told him the truth.

"He's... Captured someone. Someone you've probably met a couple of times back in Mystic Falls. He's trying to use her as leverage against me to stop me from taking over his kingdom, and I will **not** allow him to threaten me as he uses her to his advantage."

Elijah was shocked to hear his brother speak so passionately about this girl. He never thought Niklaus could have any passion towards anything but art, war, and chaos. He was proven wrong.

"Who is this young girl, if I may ask?"

Once again he licked his lips as a nervous habit and answered his question.

"Caroline Forbes."

Elijah nodded his head at hearing her name. "Ah yes, I remember her. Quite a lovely girl if I recall, but tell me this Niklaus. Why does the safety of this girl matter so much to you?"

Not liking his brother prying into this, he shook his head and tried to move away from his brothers curious eyes in discomfort. "I will not allow you to continue prying into my matters no longer. Now move away brother, for I will get my hands on Marcel and kill him."

As he made a move to leave, his brother once again intervened. Grabbing his shoulder he spoke softly so that Klaus can just stop and listen.

"I am not here to pry into your life Niklaus, although I admit I am quite curious as to what this girl means to you, I'm mainly here to help you brother. So please, stop pushing me away. I want to be here to help you, but I can't do that without knowing why the safety of this girl is so important to you."

Slowly he once again turned to his brother and saw he was sincere about wanting to help him. So for once he didn't push his brother away, because he knew he needed his brothers help if he wanted Caroline to be safe.

"She's... Someone special to me Elijah. In the beginning it was just an small infatuation, but her mere presence stirred something inside of me and somehow Marcel has found out and captured her. Now all I want to do is get her back safely."

Shocked to hear his confession he came to realize something.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Klaus just stood there in silence not looking at his brother, but after a few seconds he spoke.

"You can think whatever the bloody hell you want Elijah, now tell me. Will you help or not?!"

He neither confirmed nor denied Elijahs' statement, but he didn't have to for his act to ignore the question only helped confirm that Klaus indeed has feelings towards Caroline. Suddenly Elijah came to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe this girl will help bring out the Niklaus he once was when he was human. That maybe she will be the answer to Niklaus's salvation.

So he nodded his head at Klaus and spoke with determination in his voice

"I will help you brother. We will bring her back safe and sound, you have my word."

* * *

Caroline sat there in bed with her mouth and eyes wide open at the revelation of Marcel's purpose of her capture. Then out of nowhere she started laughing hysterically which surprised Marcel.

"Although I enjoy hearing you laugh, might you tell me what you find so funny?"

It took a couple of seconds, but she was finally able to seize her laughter to stop and looked at him as if it wasn't obvious.

"Okay you probably thought kidnapping me would help you have the upper hand between this _thing_ you have with Klaus, but it's not gonna work. Klaus is too busy with his life to care about what happens to me so nice try buddy. I suggest you let me go back, I have finals due next week and I have a lot to study."

Hearing Caroline's statement only made him laugh in return which made Caroline glare at him and cross her arms in front of her chest.

"Mind telling me what YOU find so funny?!"

Still chuckling he gave the same look to Caroline as she did before.

"Well you see, I've sent a friend of mine to research what Klaus has been doing before he came to New Orleans and found out most of his time spent in public was with you. And from the information I received, he was most definitely digging you. So you may think its nothing Caroline, but Klaus never shows any sort of interest in any relationships. Not unless it was a sexual conquer or if he had an ulterior motive."

Hearing this made her voice hitch to find out just how special she was to Klaus. She knew he was different around her, but she didn't know to what extent.

Not wanting to be proven wrong though, she still tried to argue back, but this time she looked away and very discretely she mumbled her next sentence.

"Well... I still think your wrong."

Marcel began to laugh at her stubbornness and thought how adorable she looked all defensive with her arms hugged around herself and her eyebrows furrowed. He found being in her presence brought out genuine happiness in him and wanted to talk to her further. So he grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and dragged it next to her. He flipped the chair around so instead of resting his back against the chair, his chest was leaning on it and had his arms crossed on top of the chair.

"Alright then, tell me about yourself."

Caroline looked at him with exasperation on her face at his suddenly new interest in her.

"I thought you illegally kidnapped me because of Klaus... I don't think listening to what I have to say about myself will help you with that goal."

Hearing her defy him only amused him much more as he found himself constantly laughing to every snide comment she makes at him.

"True, it won't help me much with taking down Klaus, but I'll plan something later about that. For now I just wanna get to know you."

Raising her eyebrow at him she asked "why would you want to get to know me? Aren't I just a prisoner or something?"

Giving her another smile showing off his white pearly teeth he answered. "It's true my intentions of having you here was to get back at Klaus, but never did I have any intentions of keeping you as a prisoner. You're a guest here! I'll even show you around this kingdom I've built and hopefully in the end you'll willingly help, but for now. I find being around your presence very endearing_ beautiful_. So tell me about yourself."

Was she getting hit on? And what was with these vampires with nicknames? Marcel was indeed a charming man and it was hard to hate him when he was so friendly, but she was still cautious around him since he kidnapped her. So giving him another look she spoke "First of all, no nicknames and ... I'll tell you whatever you want to know about me, but tell me this first... What's this thing between you and Klaus and how do you keep your damn teeth so white and shiny?!"

Marcel began roaring in laughter at the last question, and Caroline couldn't help but give him a small smile and laugh in return. If he thought she was adorable with her snide comments and acting defensive against him, then that smile and laugh was a different story.

"You know... I like it when you smile and laugh. Andddd! Because I enjoy being in your company I'll answer your questions. My teeth is white and shiny, because I have perfect oral hygiene." giving her another cheesy smile making Caroline giggle despite the situation she was put in.

"And as for Klaus.. Well you see he's an old friend of mine. He saved me in the 1800's when I was a mere slave boy and he was also the one who turned me. He was my mentor, sire, and also... he was like a father to me."

After hearing that she felt confused, it was obvious Marcel felt indebted to Klaus and thought of him greatly, so why... Why are they against each other?

"You speak fondly of him.. So why are you trying to fight against him? It's obvious you don't want to."

He looked straight at her and saw she was just asking an innocent question, when the question itself was nothing but innocent.

"Well that's the thing, I don't. But after he fled from here 100 years ago I stayed behind and rebuilt this whole kingdom by myself. Sure he built this place in the beginning, but I was the one who worked his ass off to make this place come alive. I'm the rightful king to this kingdom, and I won't allow Klaus to come back and ruin everything I worked for no matter who he was to me. He has no right to claim this kingdom for himself after running away from all this."

Caroline couldn't help, but feel admiration towards this vampire as he built this whole place alone. That took time and power, but she also found it absurd that these two stubborn men will allow this to separate and divide their long friendship. She looked up to see that Marcel was serious and deep in his thoughts, so she grabbed his hand gently to get him out of his thoughts which surprised him as he abruptly looked up and saw her smiling at him.

"Well if you ask me, I think you built something really amazing here. I haven't gotten the chance to see it for myself, but judging from what I can see in this bedroom and how passionately you speak of it, you built an amazing kingdom. Plus It's like you said, Klaus never takes any interest in any relationship without an ulterior motive, and hopefully not because he thinks of you as a _sexual conquest_."

They began laughing at the last statement, and after they stopped laughing Caroline finished what she had to say.

"Which is why, I think it goes the same for your friendship. Don't allow this feud between you and Klaus to break up a good friendship. It's obvious to see that you guys care greatly for each other, and you'll only come to regret not rekindling it after all these years.

And with that said she gave his hand a final squeeze and let go, but before she can take her hand away Marcel went to hold her hand once again and looked her in the eye. He now knew why Klaus was so drawn to this girl, she was compassionate, and full of light. She didn't judge Marcel nor Klaus for their actions and from how she spoken he could tell she was loyal to her friends. It made her even more breathtaking and only made him want her even more.

"Thank you Caroline."

Her eyes widen at hearing him sincerely thank her, and gave him another smile with a nod.

She knew she should be pissed for getting kidnapped like this, but Marcel seemed like a genuinely nice guy. She could see herself having a great friendship with him, and hopefully they can without the drama between him and Klaus.

_Klaus..._

Just the mere mention of his name sent tons of butterflies in her stomach, she knew she felt something towards him. That was undeniable with the connection they had between each other, but she was scared to see what these feelings would lead to.

Then before Marcel can speak and have the chance to get to know her, out of nowhere a thin man with curly puffy hair barged through the door which stopped Marcel from speaking and Caroline from thinking any further about Klaus.

"Diego, you know I don't like being interrupted rudely when I'm talking to my guests so it better be important."

Diego nodded his head to confirm he knew that and spoke urgently

"Marcel, they're here."

Without any further explanation Marcel got up from his seat since he already knew who Diego was speaking of. The originals was here.

He turned his attention back to Caroline so she wouldn't be alarmed. "Stay here beautiful, I'll be right back." And with that said he left the bedroom and allowed Caroline to be alone.

She let out a big sigh to get rid of the tension in her body and looked out the window diagonal from her bed and noticed it was already morning.

How in the world did she get in such a sticky situation? ...

**Hey guys, I really appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows to this story! You guys motivate me to continue on with my story everyday. You guys are absolutely amazing and I would have updated sooner, but being a bartender requires long night shifts unfortunately ):**

**I didn't have much time to edit this chapter, so forgive me if there are some mistakes and confusion to the story. Hopefully you guys were still able to enjoy this chapter and I made it a lot longer from usual as a bonus for you guys! Continue on with your amazing support darlings, until next time! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Klaus and Elijah was waiting for Marcel's appearance in the compound with his inner circle watching over them with hawk eyes to see if they'll do anything to their displeasure, but Klaus didn't even take notice as he was seething in anger. He was worried about Caroline's well-being, but was also nervous since he hasn't spoken or seen her in months since her graduation. He missed her terribly and would do anything in his power to have her safe.

"Klaus! What a surprise, care to tell us why you're here?"

Klaus and Elijah looked up to see Marcel standing over the balcony with his arms spread as he held onto the railings and had a wide grin on his face. He always had a soft spot for Marcel since he was the one to take notice of his bravery when he was a mere slave boy and had raised him like a son, but at that moment all he wanted to do was wipe that grin off of his face and kill him for kidnapping Caroline.

Elijah knew it took everything in Klaus's powers to not kill his former protege this second so he spoke for him, in case his brother made any rash decisions. "You should know why we're here Marcel. We're here for the girl."

Marcel wasn't that surprised that they knew of Marcel's kidnapping so soon. Klaus being who he is would obviously have someone to watch over his every moves and he'll find out later who the treacherous traitor was, but for now he'll have to go along with his plans.

"Do you mean Caroline? Pretty little thing isn't she? I have to hand it to you Klaus, you sure know how to pick them. She's a _divine_ creature isn't she?"

Klaus let out a growl, hearing his words only made him want to kill him even more. "If you don't bring her to me this instant, I'll kill every single one of your vampires, including you."

Marcel let out a loud laugh, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you do anything towards us then I'll make sure you'll never see Caroline again."

He couldn't help but gulp at the lie he spoken. He may have had intentions in the beginning to hurt her, but after getting to know her, he knew he didn't have the heart to do it. He knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt Caroline, for she was only an innocent beautiful victim to this cruel dark war, but he knew what to say to taunt the original hybrid.

Hearing his words, Klaus's face conjured in anger as his eyes turned yellow and black veins appearing bellow his eyes. Everyone grew in fear as they watched him, but held up a mask to not allow him the pleasure of knowing he was able to put fear into them. But as he spoke, they couldn't prevent the shiver running through their veins as they heard the venom in his voice. "If you think for a **second** you can use her safety to threaten me, then you have it wrong. I'll hunt you and very **LAST **one of you bastards to the ends of this earth, and once I do. I'll torture every single one of you in unimaginable ways I've been able to attain through my thousand years alive until you beg me for mercy."

Marcel knew it was a promise, and the thought of him hurting his kingdom and his friends, pissed him off.

Elijah being the compromising one, had to somehow lessen the tension between the two. Before things get nasty.

"How about a deal? If you are to release the girl, then we shall not hurt you nor your people. You should know I am one to keep my word Marcel. So I suggest you take the deal."

They remained in silence for Marcel to make his decision, and for a second both he and Klaus thought he would take the deal, but a smirk began to form onto his face and with a serious look he spoke

"**No**."

Klaus was about to use his vampire speed to run up the stairs to where Marcel stood, but before he can he felt pain running through his body. He felt like his blood was boiling and his head was about to explode. Both he and Elijah fell to the ground clutching their heads, screaming at the excruciating pain.

Because of his werewolf side a simple migraine for vampires shouldn't be causing him this much pain, however he knew this wasn't that simple of a spell. This was something more powerful and his thoughts were only confirmed as he rolled onto his back and saw Davina the young powerful witch now standing beside Marcel on the balcony. He wanted to get up, but whenever he tried the pain would only intensify more as did his screams. He had to do something and fast, for he knew it wasn't only Caroline's safety he had to worry about now.

* * *

Caroline laid on the bed staring at the ceiling since Marcel left the room and with a groan sat up and threw her fists down onto the sheets slightly. She was bored out of her damn mind, and was wondering why Marcel was taking so long. If she was going to be a guest then he should have at least left some blood for her or give her something to pass the time. It wasn't in her nature to just sit and wait around, so she got off the bed and went to open the door.

As she opened the door she was surprised to see the guy who's name was apparently Diego standing beside the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She tried to come up with an excuse, but for heavens sakes she couldn't lie if her life depended on it. With exasperation she said "Look. I'm bored out of my freaking mind, so I thought I could stroll around and see the place until Marcel comes back. So I suggest you get out of my way."

Caroline moved to the right so she can get through the door, but Diego also moved to block her path.

"I don't think so. Now why don't you move her ass back into the room and wait for Marcel like a good girl."

She was irritated before, but now he only made her angry at the way he spoken to her, so she glared at him for a while and turned around to go back into the room, but with a rash decision she used her vampire speed and snapped his neck.

He fell to the ground with a loud thud and Caroline smiled down at him in triumph. "That's what you get for being rude, dick."

She skipped over his body with a smile and made her way down the corridor. She looked at the walls in amazement as she saw many different kinds of arts and pictures hanging along the wall. She looked at each and every one of them intrigued, but as she went further down the hall her vampire hearing caught screaming. For some reason the screaming worried her and being the curious vampire she is, followed the sound of the screams.

As the screaming got louder the further she walked she saw at the end of the corridor a glass window door. When she went to open it she saw Marcel and a young brunette girl standing beside him who looked a few years younger than her, standing in front of a railing. The girl had her arms in front of her and saw her mouth mumbling something and came to the realization she was a witch and was doing a spell. She was wondering what kind of spell she was doing, but with a sudden scream she jumped in surprise and stopped her thoughts as she looked over the railing and saw two men on the ground squirming in obvious pain screaming.

She was shocked at the sight, not because they were screaming in pain, but because of who one of them was.

_Klaus_...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?!"

Marcel stopped grinning at the sight before him and snapped his head to the left towards the blonde vampire in surprise as she was standing a few feet away from him. He thought he told Diego to watch over her properly so she won't have to see this, but apparently he had no chance against her.

Walking past Davina so he wouldn't disturb her, he made his way to Caroline as she stood there with her arms crossed across her chest as she stared at him in anger. "Caroline, you were suppose to be in your room."

She glared at him for ignoring her question. "Well I was bored so I didn't want to stay."

Then she pointed at Klaus and Elijah below them and yelled at him. "Now answer my damn question! What do you think you're doing? What happened to the conversation we had before? This is wrong. Stop what you're doing and let them go, you're hurting them!"

With a sigh he lifted his hands to grab onto Caroline's shoulders and wanted to shudder at the soft skin underneath his fingers. "Caroline, I know this looks bad but trust me. I'm doing the right thing. Klaus and Elijah can't hurt anyone, and I have to protect my people, please understand."

Caroline continued to glare at him and scoffed at him. "So you think hurting them will help you?" She shook his hands off of her shoulders and spoke with distaste. "I thought you were listening to what I had to say about friendship, but apparently not. I thought you were better than this... Now let them go."

Marcel glared right back at her for not understanding and felt a sudden twinge of pain in his heart and jealousy clouding his mind at the thought of Caroline coming to Klaus's defense because she had feelings for him. He didn't know why the thought of her liking him bothered him though...

"Why are you helping him Caroline?! Can't you see that they're the bad guys! Why are you trying to help him?!"

Caroline felt pain in her heart each time Klaus's scream intensified by the second and she didn't know why she wanted to help Klaus so badly, but with a final look of determination she spoke.

"Because he's my friend, Marcel. Something I'm sure you don't know of and honestly the only bad guy I see right now is you."

Marcel felt hurt at her thoughts of him and wanted to convince her further that he was doing the right thing, but he could tell she wasn't going to budge. So they both stared at each other, neither giving up.

Marcel looked at her and saw determination in her eyes. She wasn't going to back down on her decision and the thought that she'll make any rash decisions to endanger herself if he didn't do anything to stop his plan, hurt him for some reason. So with a sigh he finally spoke. "Davina, Stop."

Davina didn't notice what was going on because she was determined to proceed with the plan of making the two originals pass out so they can put them away in The Garden where all of Marcel's vampires who breaks his rules get put into, but hearing what Marcel said made her turn her attention towards him with disbelief and thought he was joking. However, all she saw was the seriousness in his eyes. So she complied to his wishes and stopped what she was doing.

After seeing Davina stop her spell, he turned around to talk to Caroline even further, but she was gone.

* * *

Klaus didn't know what was going on as he felt the pain intensify every second and thought that he'll pass out, but all of a sudden it just stopped. Relieved that the pain was gone he laid on the ground for a few more seconds with his eyes closed and his breathing seizing back to normal when suddenly he felt warm hands upon his cheeks.

"Klaus? Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes when he heard the sudden melodic voice. Because of the fact his vision was a bit hazy he thought for a split second, an angel was looking down upon him as her white dress fit the image. When his vision cleared he saw Caroline sitting beside him watching him with apparently a worried look?

"Caroline?..."

It's been so long since he's seen her, and he felt his breathe hitch at the sight of her. She's gotten even more beautiful since he's last seen her if that was even possible.

That beautiful smile he missed so much appeared upon her face and she nodded her head to confirm it was her. "Yeah it's me. Long time no see."

He smiled back at her and lifted his own hands to touch her warm hands to further confirm she was truly there and that she wasn't just a mere hallucination. They stayed that way for a while, both staring at each other as they were taking in each other's appearance when suddenly his eyes widened and he sat up hastily. "Elijah... Where is he?!"

"I'm right here brother."

Klaus and Caroline turned towards the voice and saw Elijah standing behind them. His hair was a bit disheveled, and his normally crisp dark suit had a few wrinkles, but he stood there as if he wasn't in excruciating pain a few moments ago. He looked at them with amazement in his eyes and his mouth gaped open which was unusual compared to his normal demeanor, but he couldn't help it for the sight in front of him was something he would have never expected to see.

Seeing Niklaus looking at the girl with so much adoration and love in his eyes helped confirm the fact even further that Niklaus was indeed head over heels in love with the young vampire, and from what he can see she also reciprocated somewhat similar feelings. He hopes this to be true, for he wants his baby brother to finally feel happiness.

Finally composing himself he brought a fist up to his lips to let out a small cough and spoke. "Not to interrupt you two or anything, but I think it's wise to leave the premises so we can get back to the house with Ms. Forbes. We shall freshen up our appearance for it's been a long evening."

Not realizing her hand was still in Klaus's hand, she jerked her hand away and felt her cheeks warm up in embarrassment for being caught by his brother.

He couldn't help, but feel proud that he was able to stir something inside of Caroline as he saw the evidence on her rosy cheeks.

He looked around and saw Marcel, the young witch, and Marcel's daylight walkers gone. So he stood up, brushed a few dust off of him and held his hand out towards Caroline. "Come on love I think it's time for us to have some catching up to do." He will deal with Marcel and his posey later, but for now, all he wanted to do was be in Caroline's presence.

She looked up at him with a small shy smile and put her hand on top of the palm of his hand as he brought her up to her feet. They left the compound without noticing a pair of eyes staring at them in pain as they left.

He heard footsteps behind him and then heard Diego let out a groan as he rubbed his neck in irritation that his neck got snapped by Caroline. "What did I miss?"

Marcel stood there in silence as he watched Caroline leave with the two original brothers. He couldn't understand why his heart was in pain at the sight and the constant thought running through his mind that Caroline would hate him for what he's done. After a while he finally spoke to answer Diego's question.

"The plan was a fail, and Caroline just left with the originals."

Diego gaped at hearing what happened. "What?! But the plan was perfect... How can you lose the one bargaining chip we had against Klaus? What are you gonna do?"

Marcel turned towards Diego and smiled at him. "Whoever said we lost her?"

_**ATTENTION READ MY NOTE:**_

**I hope all of you guys had a Merry Christmas! As a little present for you guys I'll be giving you a preview of next chapter at the end of my note. Also starting from the next chapter things will be getting a lot more "naughty" as my story is rated M for a reason.**

**Also I hope you enjoyed Marcel's plan becoming a failure, his confusion of what Caroline is making him feel and finally the reunion of our favorite pairing Klaus and Caroline!**

** I would also like to thank Ouat-in-vampirediaries for the help of more Elijah's perspective and AvalonTheLadyKiller for the idea of including Davina working on a spell against Klaus! You guys are truly awesome (:**

**Now enjoy my small preview and have a lovely day you guys. Don't forget to review/favorite/follow! xoxo**

Preview

_As soon as Caroline left his room Klaus immediately went inside the shower again to calm himself down. He didn't take his jeans off as he entered the shower, because he wasn't in the right mind as the image of her naked body was stuck in his mind. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried his best to breathe normally._

_He had never expected Caroline to be in his room clad in only a towel, but he also didn't expect for the towel to fall off her as she was in his arms. Seeing her in all her naked glory did nothing to calm him down, and staying under the cold shower didn't help a bit. So with no choice he pulled down the zipper to his jeans and grabbed hold of his erection._


	5. Chapter 4

**REMINDER****: There will be spoilers to this chapter from season 5 of The Vampire Diaries so if you haven't watched it yet, then i suggest you watch it first and then read this chapter. Other then that, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4.**

The Mikealson brothers and Caroline arrived at the residence and Caroline looked around admiring the architect of the inside of the mansion. Judging from this mansion and the one they have back in Mystic Falls she could tell they like to live in style...

"Now excuse me while I go freshen up. I suggest you, Niklaus and Ms. Forbes do the same. Dinner will be served shortly after." Elijah made his way towards his room, but was stopped when he heard Caroline speak.

"You can call me Caroline, Ms. Forbes makes me sound like my mother." She smiled at Elijah right after and he couldn't help but return the smile, her smile was contagious as her mere presence brought out a warm feeling upon others. It was no wonder Niklaus was attracted to her.

He nodded his head in agreement with her statement. "Will do Caroline. I hope your stay here will be to your taste." And with that said he went up the stairs to his room.

Caroline let out a sigh as she felt tired at the events that has taken place, but tensed up when she heard his voice.

"Now love, let me show you to your room. I'm sure you would like to freshen up as well."

She nodded her head and followed Klaus in silence.

She didn't know what to say, it's been months since they last spoken to one another and she felt awkward yet a tingling feeling occur inside of her when she remembered the last thing he said to her.

_"He's your first love. I intend to be your last, however long it takes."_

She felt a shiver whenever she thought back to his words, she knew it wasn't like he actually proclaimed that he was in love with her, but it was obvious that's what he meant... Right? And now that she wasn't with Tyler anymore, will he finally take action upon his words?

Suddenly she bumped into the back of Klaus's back and let out a small squeak as she rubbed her nose at the contact she made with his hard muscled back. He smirked at her in amusement and knew she was too immersed in her thoughts to realize he had stopped walking. "We're here. This will be your bedroom for the remaining time you have of your visit here, my room is right across from yours and if you need anything, you can always let me know love."

She nodded her head to confirm she heard him, and he felt a sudden irritation that she hasn't spoken to him since their arrival, but he let it go for he knew she might feel discomfort for the sudden reunion between them.

He left her alone and closed the door behind him for her own privacy. She let out a big sigh of relief and looked around the large room. There was a queens bed to the right of the room and a small table beside it with an alarm clock placed on top. There was a cabinet to the left of the room and a window right across from where she stood and saw it was already dark outside. The rest of the room was covered in decorations to make the room more homey and saw a door at the left corner. She guessed that led to the bathroom and went inside immediately to wash herself. Hopefully it'll help relieve the tension in her body and help her unwind herself.

She entered the bathroom and as expected it was to her liking. The walls were white and the floor had black and white tiles. Diagonal from where she stood she saw a glass shower and a bathtub across the other side of it. She wanted to use the bathtub so she can relax inside of it, but now wasn't the time for that since dinner will be served soon.

She took off the dress she's been wearing for several days with disgust and took a quick shower. Immediately she felt the tension leave her body as the warm water hit her skin and unfortunately her shower ended quickly after she washed herself. She grabbed a large towel that was already prepared on top of the bathroom counter and wrapped it around her body. She looked at the dress in question and was debating whether she should put it back on. She loved that dress, but she's had it on since she got kidnapped by Marcel's goons and it has gotten dirty due to the color of the dress. She obviously didn't have anything else to wear, but she wanted to wear clean clothes so she can feel more comfortable.

After a conclusion she put it aside and opened the bathroom door so she can exit out of the room. She hopes this isn't a bad idea...

* * *

Klaus now stood in front if his window after he's taken a shower. He had a new pair of jeans on, but was shirtless for he was in no rush to leave his room. He sat there in bed thinking of Caroline who was now in his house only a bedroom away. It took everything in his power to not touch her when he saw the dress she wore. It was screaming at him to place his lips onto her smooth clear skin and his arousal for her was sustained from his **very** cold shower, but as he thought about it again, he could feel himself hardening again at the thought if it. With a growl he wiped any thoughts of her body from his mind as he tried to come up with a plan to retaliate against Marcel after he tried to take him and his brother down.

He isn't entirely sure what has happened, but in the midst of his pain he saw Marcel's hands on top of Caroline's shoulders as they were speaking and felt jealousy grow inside of him at the mere thought. It didn't matter he raised Marcel like his own son, it didn't matter that they had a friendship and understanding with one another. His desire to hurt Marcel was only intensified at the thought of him touching Caroline.

"Klaus?"

He didn't even notice her enter his room as he was deep in his thoughts. With a sigh he turned around to see what Caroline wanted, but he soon to regret it as he felt his throat dry up and his eyes widen at the sight of her. His desire to ravage her in bed only amplified and even a cold shower will not help him now.

She stood there with her wet hair disheveled as it stuck to her face adoringly and she only had a white towel wrapped around herself. He felt himself harden even more at the thought of her naked body being seen with one pull on the towel.

Caroline looked around his bedroom to avoid his eyes as she spoke nervously. "Uh.. I know it's highly inappropriate for me to come into your room barely dressed, but since I was kidnapped I don't exactly have any clothes with me and the dress I wore got pretty dirty. I'm sure I could continue wearing it, but come on that's not hygienic since I've had it on for a few days now, so I thought that maybe you can give me some clean fresh clothes if that was possible?"

As he watched Caroline ramble on, he would have normally felt an irritation growing inside of him and would have yelled at the person to quit their useless rambling and cut to the chase, but when she did it. He couldn't help, but find it adorable.

"I don't exactly have any female clothing in this house as Rebekah has taken all her belongings, but you can wear any of my clothing if it helps sweetheart."

She let out a breath of relief and looked at him to thank him, but noticed he wasn't fully dressed either.

She saw him shirtless once before, when he asked for her help when Silas stabbed him with a white oak stake, but she was too mad at him to find it in herself to care much of how he looked. Now looking at him with no negative feelings towards him she couldn't help but to stare at his chest in admiration. He looked so beautiful... Not even the Greek gods can compare to him. And the large feathered tattoo with birds descending from it placed on his shoulder, didn't help much.

"I have no problem with you staring love, but I think it's best for us to get dressed as soon as possible."

She jerked her head up and saw him giving her that smirk of his that adorns his face, and couldn't help but blush at getting caught. God how STUPID can you be Caroline! You have to stop blushing whenever you're around him damn it!

Letting out a shaky breathe she saw his arm gesture to the dresser behind him for her to chose any clothes to her liking, and hastily made her way past him. That was probably a bad move as she felt herself slip on his shiny smooth floor. She closed her eyes to feel the impact of the hard floor against her back, but came to realize it never happened and she now had a arm wrapped around her waist.

She opened her eyes to see Klaus was holding her close to him and was already staring at her with passion and desire in his eyes. She felt like her breathe left her as she stared back and noticed her hands were laid on his pecs and couldn't help but to shiver at the contact of his hard lean chest she just so happened to admire before, under her hands. She saw his eyes astray from her face and his eyes were wide. She felt confused that he stopped looking at her and followed where his gaze led to and froze in shock. She didn't even freaking realize that in the midst of Klaus saving her ass, her towel came undone and she was now in his arms **NAKED**.

With a shrilled scream she pushed herself off of him in embarrassment and crouched down to pick up her towel. She didn't have time to wrap it around herself as she picked out a random shirt and shorts as fast as possible and ran out of the room hugging the clothes and towel in front of her, not realizing Klaus can see her ass as she ran away.

She slammed his door shut and once entering her room she slide down to the floor and placed both of her hands in front of her face in embarrassment. Oh my god.. I can't believe that just happened, what the hell is wrong with me?! Can I be any more stupid! Ugh, can someone please make me disappear from the face of this earth, like NOW?!

* * *

As soon as Caroline left his room Klaus immediately went inside the shower again to calm himself down. He didn't even take his jeans off as he entered the shower, because he wasn't in the right state of mind as the image of her naked body was stuck in his mind. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried his best to breathe normally.

He had never expected Caroline to be in his room clad in only a towel, but he also didn't expect for the towel to fall off her as she was in his arms. Seeing her in all her naked glory did nothing to calm him down, and staying under the cold shower didn't help a bit. So with no choice he pulled down the zipper to his jeans and grabbed hold of his erection.

The sight of her naked body was above and beyond his imagination. She was the epitome of perfection. Her well developed breast that looked like they can fit smugly into his hands and her pink pebbled nipples were taunting him to be touched by his tongue and pinched by his fingers. Then when his eyes trailed further down he was able to see her flat toned stomach prior to her cheer leading days back in Mystic Falls with curves that made her womanly figure to perfection and oh god...

His breathing quickened as his grip hardened around himself and moved even faster as he remembered her most prized possession. There was absolutely no ounce of hair there, she was bare and smooth. Just the way he liked it. He wished he had a closer look but from what he can tell from his heightened sense of smell thanks to his wolf side, he was able to tell that the smell of her was absolutely delicious. He can only imagine his mouth in between her long legs as he sucked and licked her juices as he grabbed hold of her plumped bottom to pull her even closer until she begged him to stop from the intense pleasure he's given her.

Instead of his hand at this moment, he wished he can bury himself deep inside her to the hilt and finally be able to feel her wet warm walls contracting around him as she begged for him to go faster and faster until she yelled his name out in pleasure as her orgasm takes over her body and coats his shaft with her own fluids.

With that final thought he let out a loud moan as he was finally able to relieve himself. He panted slightly to calm his breathing and thoughts when he suddenly wanted to slap himself.

He can't believe he just acted like a high school human boy, using the girl he loves to his imagination as he pleasures himself. He groaned in disbelief and disgust that he has no self control over himself and had one last thought. _Caroline Forbes... you will be the death of me_.

* * *

It was finally time for dinner and Caroline made her way downstairs to the dining room with her head held high so Klaus wouldn't know just how embarrassed she was and that he would think that moment being naked in front of him didn't faze her at all. As she got to her destination, she was confused to see only Klaus in the dining room without Elijah's presence.

"Where's Elijah?"

Klaus looked up and held a piece of paper in his hands.

"It seems that Elijah won't be joining us for dinner." He looked back down at the piece of paper after his statement and re-read what was written on the note.

_Niklaus. it seems to me you have a lot of catching up to do with Caroline as you haven't seen her in a while due to the fact you've been here in New Orleans. So I took it upon myself to busy myself else where and allow you to have the chance to catch up with her. I do hope you two enjoy your time together and reacquaint yourselves._

_Sincerely, Elijah_

Klaus smiled as he finished reading the note for he was thankful to his brother for allowing them both to be alone. So he put the note aside and looked up once again to see Caroline was avoiding his eyes as she was fiddling with her hands. He couldn't help put to think his clothes suit her very well, and wished to see her more in his clothing.

Her hair was now dry and put up in a high ponytail with a few wavy strands of hair left out. She wore one of his white Henley shirts and a pair of his black briefs. He knew Caroline would have never chosen to wear that, but due to the fact she was in a "compromising situation" she didn't have much of a choice.

He knew she was still embarrassed from what happened before, but he was going to try his best for her to feel comfortable since it has been a while since they've last spoken with one another, and he wanted nothing more then to catch up with her.

"Now love, why don't you take a seat and we get reacquainted? It has been a while since we've last seen each other, and I can't wait to hear your tales of college at Whitmore."

Giving him a slow nod and a small smile she finally spoke "yeah, that seems cool."

He pulled out a chair for her to be seated and she rolled her eyes. Ironically for a devious mastermind, he still hasn't lost his old world chivalry.

She took the seat and Klaus pushed her seat forward so she can be seated closer to the dinning table and took the seat across from her. She looked at the food in front of her and closed her eyes as the smell of the variety of food invaded her senses. She hasn't had a meal since she's been captured and she couldn't wait until she can feast at the abnormal amount of food in front of her even though she had no need for food since she became a vampire. But it's not like she had to worry about her weight anyways, one of the positive feedback on being a vampire of course.

"Now love, before you've been unfortunately captured. How was it living the college life? Has it been everything you've been dreaming of?"

She looked up to see Klaus smiling at her while giving her one of those intense stares that always seems to make her feel breathless and paralyzed. Coughing a bit to help her speak she placed a couple of food onto her plate and went back to conversing.

"It's not what I expected to be. When I dreamed of being in college I was still human and I had no knowledge of the supernatural world. Now that I do know and I'm a part of it, me and my friends seems to always attract unwanted issues. But other then that it's been great."

Raising an eyebrow at the first statement he spoke. "And what so happens to be these issues you speak of? Hope you haven't been in any danger love."

"Well it just so happens my college has this weird society for vampires and they're out to get me and Elena. Then we find out Silas was alive and happens to be Stefen's doppelgänger, crazy I know right?! Who would have thought Elena wasn't the only doppelganger! Oh and Silas trapped Stefen into the vault we were going to put him in and shoved it to the bottom of the lake. Can you believe that?! What an asshole! But whatever he's dead now so who gives a shit about him. Then we found out Bonnie was dead this entire time cause she brought Jeremy back to life, but that's fine since she's alive again and OH! There was someone I was interested in, his name was Jesse. He was really nice and cute, but he got turned into a vampire who could only feed on vampire blood cause he was an experiment to the weird society I told you about, so Elena staked him. Making that relationship a total failure.."

Klaus listened carefully to every word she said and was amused with how much she can talk. He couldn't believe while his time away so much has happened to her and her friends. Fortunately it seems that it was only her friends who were in grave danger and not her. But his interest was peaked at the last statement. "Interested? I wasn't aware you were back in the market considering I've given Tyler his freedom back."

Caroline gulped at the fact she let that small detail out, damn it I should have been careful with what I've been saying. Me and my big mouth.

"Opps, did I say that? Uh Yeah well... That didn't work out."

"I thought he was your first love, surely you wouldn't have allowed anything to get in the way for your forthcoming relationship?"

How was she suppose to tell him that her and Tyler broke up because of him.. Sure it wasn't because of the fact she has a "small" connection with him, and it was because Tyler chose revenge over her. But, she couldn't help but still feel guilty that she didn't fight for Tyler as strongly as she should have like Klaus said... Why does he always have to be right..."

"Yeah well... Like I said, things just didn't work out."

Klaus nodded towards her realizing she didn't want to speak of the topic any longer, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he felt overjoyed at the fact he can finally court her properly without that disgrace of a hybrid in the way. Tyler was a bloody idiot for even letting go someone like Caroline. If it was him, he would spend every waking second to be by her side. But no matter. It was his lose now and his gain.

"You can wipe that stupid smile off of your face now."

Klaus caught Caroline's eyes and saw the mischief in her eyes. He knew she was just joking around with him, and he was glad he was able to make her feel more comfortable.

He let out a small laugh at the fact she was the only one able to speak to him that way and be able to live the tale.

Giving her one of his dashing dimpled smile he said."My apologies love, I'm sure it was an unfortunate event for you. However, I can't help but to feel overjoyed at the fact I can court you properly without any distractions towards your part as you're not spoken for any longer."

She could feel the tension running around the room as their eyes were locked onto each other. Neither one of them able to tear their gaze off of one another.

However, Caroline wanting whatever was happening between them to stop, finally had the strength to look away and mumble her next sentence.

"I wasn't aware you were still interested."

If it wasn't for what he was, he was sure he wouldn't be able to make out the words she said.

"Caroline."

She didn't realized she opened her big mouth again and felt embarrassed that he was able to hear what she said. Slowly she turned to look at him again and saw that forever intense look he's always given to her and probably only to her. She tensed up as she heard him speak.

"I know it's been quite some time since we've last spoken and seen one another, but prior to what I've known, I wasn't aware you were single and if that was the case. I would have called you to tell you all about New Orleans and listened as you told me what was happening in your life, because the fact is Caroline. I've never stopped thinking about you. Believe me love, I've tried plenty of times, but I can't seem to ever shake you out of my thoughts. Like I've said before Caroline Forbes, you're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you and I don't think that feeling will ever subside. Never forget that Caroline."

If she was human right now she would have passed out since she's held her breathe from the beginning of his speech. Why in the world does he have to be such a smooth talker?! She's never had anyone speak such a beautiful confession towards her. Not even Tyler and they went out for crying out loud! She wasn't sure if she can handle anymore of Klaus's staring and confessions.

"Uhh.. I'm gonna make a phone call. I'll be right back."

With that said she got out of her seat and tried to walk calmly away as she could feel him staring at her even without having to turn around and seeing it for herself. God, what the hell is happening to me...

* * *

"Hello? Mom?"

"CAROLINE! Where have you been?! I've been trying to get a hold of you ever since Elena told me you haven't gone back to your dorm! Please tell me you're safe.."

Caroline couldn't help, but to smile at the fact her mom was so worried about her. "Yeah mom, I'm safe. But long story short, I kind of got kidnapped and now I'm at New Orleans..."

"NEW ORLEANS?!"

Caroline had to hold the phone away from her ear at her moms sudden outburst.

"Sheesh mom, I'm a vampire. I can hear you perfectly well without you screaming at me."

She can hear her mom letting out a sigh as she spoke. "I'm sorry sweetie, I forgot how great your hearing is. Now please tell me Klaus wasn't the one that kidnapped you and that you'll be going back to school ASAP?"

Now this time she couldn't help, but to let out a sigh. Sure she wanted to go back and try to live a normal life without anymore drama, but she was already in New Orleans for gods sake! She wasn't able to see the sights, the art, the culture, and the music here. But her mom was right, she should be on her way back to the real world and not enjoy her mini vacation no matter how much she wanted to.

"No mom. Klaus wasn't the one who kidnapped me. He was the one who just so happened to save me and you're right. I'll go purchase the first ticket I can get and be on my way."

Her mom let out a sigh of relief as she heard her daughter would return. "Surprisingly he did one good deed in his entire life. Well let me know when you get in the plane and land sweetie. I love you."

Caroline smiled at the affection her mom held towards her. If someone was to tell her an year ago her relationship with her mother would turn out the way it was she would have scoffed at the person. But she also couldn't help but feel a bit distressed at the thought of her mom feeling the way she did towards Klaus. If only she knew he's done a lot of good deeds to help her out back in Mystic Falls...

"Yeah mom I will, I love you too."

With that said they said their goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

It wasn't like he was really eavesdropping, it was only because his peculiar hearing was abnormal and there isn't much he can do about it. He was sadden at the fact she was going to leave so soon, right when he was finally able to have her by his side in New Orleans, he wanted to show her around. Show her there's a lot more in the world other then a small town, but there was nothing he could do about it. Especially with the war between him and Marcel, it wasn't safe for her to be here and he wouldn't forgive himself if she was to get hurt.

Caroline entered back into the dining room and Klaus looked up to see her staring at him nervously.

"I know I haven't been here for a while, but I have to get back to school. I booked a ticket already, but the closest one I could get was at the airport outside of New Orleans at 1 am. Is it possible if you can drive me there?"

He smiled realizing he was to at least still be able to spend a little more time with her even though she was leaving, so he nodded his head in agreement. "Anything for you love."

* * *

After Caroline went back to her room, to re-dress herself. Klaus texted his brother of their plans and they were on their way.

As they were driving towards the airport they sat there in silence, neither of them speaking to one another.

Wanting nothing more then to hear her voice he started the conversation.

"Sweetheart, would you like to have some a blood bag?"

Caroline didn't even realize she hasn't consumed any blood for the past few days due to the funny feelings and thoughts she had because of a certain hybrid. But thinking about it now, she wanted nothing more.

Nodding her head she replied. "Yeah, that sounds great. Where is it?"

Pointing behind him he spoke. "It's in the backseat placed inside a black bag. Do you see it?"

She turned her head towards the backseat and indeed saw the bag Klaus was talking about. She reached over to get a hold of the bag and heard Klaus's breathe hitch. She turned her head towards him in question and realized her dress was revealing a bit too much of her bottom, so hastily she grabbed a blood bag out of the bag and immediately sat right back down. Ugh why does this always happen to me...

Neither one of them spoke as they sat there in an awkward silence. He continued driving staring straight ahead at the empty road while Caroline looked out the window while sipping on her blood bag.

However, Klaus was still curious as to what happened back at the compound and had to ask why Marcel had allowed him and Elijah free. So he went to restart a conversation between them.

"Caroline."

Caroline turned her eyes away from the car window and looked at Klaus in question.

"What happened back in the compound? Due to the fact I was under a spell, I'm not aware of why Marcel freed me and my brother. Do you happen to know why?"

Klaus was staring straight at the road the entire time, but took a quick glance at Caroline when she didn't immediately answer. She licked her lips nervously, and he couldn't help but have his thoughts elsewhere at that erotic scene.

"I may have bitched at him for hurting you and Elijah..."

Stopping his thoughts from wandering into a danger zone, his eyes widen not sure if he heard her correctly. "Excuse me, you've what?"

With a huff, she crossed her arm across her chest and glared at him a bit. "You heard me! I bitched at him. He was doing something highly unnecessary, so I bitched at him to stop."

He couldn't help, but roar in laughter. He didn't expect the reason to his and his brothers freedom was because his former protege was getting lectured by a baby vampire, but if anyone was to get away with such an act and not get killed for it. It would most definitely be her.

"It's not funny..."

Klaus took another glance at her and saw she was still glaring at him. But he couldn't stop himself from laughing again.

Suddenly in the midst of his laughter, he heard a giggle and soon after Caroline was joining him. They stayed that way, both laughing for a few more seconds and their laughter seized to stop.

She couldn't help but to admire his face as she saw the pure happiness and laughter on his face. If only he smiled more often, it suited him much better than that scary look he had when he had an evil plan spewing in his mind or when he had the intentions of killing someone. Yup, happy Klaus suited him wayyy better!

"If you don't mind me asking love, why did you happen to as you say _bitch_ at him for his actions?"

She hesitated to answer that part, for she wasn't sure if he would agree. But to hell with it! They were finally enjoying each other's company and it wouldn't hurt to answer it.

"I saw how much pain he was inflicting on you and ... It bothered me. I mean, we are friends right? Friends have each other's back."

She saw his eyes widen once more in disbelief and he turned to look at her again. If she felt breathless from his intense look he's always given her, then this look would kill her on the spot.

The way he looked at her.. He was looking at her so lovingly, as if she was the only one for him and no one else. If her dead heart was alive again, then she knew it would be pounding continuously. It didn't help that her stomach felt like millions of butterflies were trying their best to escape out of her stomach. She could feel her face heated up, and shook her head to ignore these weird feelings.

"Thank you Caroline."

She looked at him as he stopped her from thinking any further and saw that smile they've shared before at their graduation. Ignoring the funny feeling she was getting she smiled right back at him.

They both sat there in silence, both content with the peaceful atmosphere around them now.

* * *

"You know, it's a shame I couldn't show you around. Maybe one day you would like to visit me?"

She looked at him and saw him staring straight at the empty road with an expressionless face. From what she can tell though, he felt nervous at the thought of her rejecting her offer once again.

This time though, she nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds great Klaus."

Even though his eyes were on the road, with the exception of the few glances he's given her before. She could see the relief and happiness in his eyes when she didn't reject his offer.

Pointing at something in front of him he spoke. "Now love, we'll be there soon. You can see the sign right there to the left."

Looking at the direction of his finger she was able to see the sign a few feet away saying "Now leaving New Orleans."

She felt a hint of sadness inside of her when she saw it, but just continued to ignore all the feelings she's been feeling around Klaus. Besides, she was still happy she would be able to see familiar faces and finally get some proper clothes to wear.

After driving past the sign, Caroline felt a sudden rush of unbearable pain inside of her heart. Clutching at her heart she let out a pained scream.

Klaus stopped his car abruptly from the sudden scream and saw Caroline twisting and turning in her seat as she clutched her heart screaming.

"CAROLINE. What's wrong?!"

With difficulty she tried to answer his question without screaming as the burning sensation in her heart was now running through her body. "I don't know... It hurts... My heart, my body... It feels like I'm burning."

With that said she let out another scream and felt something wet running down her face. At first she thought it was her tears, but she lifted one of her hands to her cheeks to wipe it away and saw she was crying blood.

"KLAUS. What's happening to me?!"

When he saw the blood streaming down her face from her eyes. He unbuckled his seat belt and used his vampire speed to get to the other side of the car as he tried to wipe the blood off of her face frantically.

"I don't know what's happening, but I'll do something about it Caroline."

He lifted his hands to his pocket and took out his cellphone. He dialed a number and was waiting for the other person to pick up.

He let out a loud growl as he felt like it took forever for the person to pick up, but finally after a few rings he heard the persons voice.

"What the hell Klaus?! Why are you calling me in the middle of the night. This better be good."

He felt a sudden rush of anger and worry in him as he heard Caroline's screaming getting louder as the seat belt she had on kept her in place as she kept moving around in pain and for the way the person on the other phone spoke to him.

"I don't have time to listen to your absurd bitching at this moment Sophie. Now you better be of assistance to me or I swear I'll kill you and all of your witches."

He could hear Sophie let out a sigh and then she stopped what she was going to say in hesitation.

"Why do I hear screaming in the background?"

Klaus trying his best to control his anger started to speak.

"It's none of your damn business. Now help me before I fucking kill you."

He could tell Sophie was shocked at his profanity since it wasn't like him to speak such distasteful words, but he needed her to hurry up.

"Alright fine... Tell me what's going on."

"A friend of mine happens to suddenly feel an abnormal amount of pain. She says she feels as if her body and heart is burning, and blood is coming out of her eyes."

Hearing another loud scream he turned to Caroline in horror as she began clawing her nails against her face. Caroline began to cry at the abnormal amount of pain she was feeling.

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

Turning his attention back to the phone he began to scream himself.

"**TELL ME WHATS FUCKING WRONG WITH HER NOW!**"

All he heard was silence on the other side of the phone and thought she hung up on him. He was about to call her once again and scream threats at her when she finally spoke.

"She's been spelled."

His eyes widen at the fact and let out a growl. "What do you mean spelled?!"

"It's a spell to keep your friend in place. If she passes through the certain point of where she's suppose to stay then she'll be in intense pain, until she meets her death."

Still holding the phone against his ear he looked around to see where the point of location she was speaking of when he looked up to see the sign again. His eyes widen in realization and without saying goodbye hung up and went to Caroline's side. He unbuckled her seat belt and using his vampire speed, he carried her back to where the sign was.

* * *

When he went past the sign, Caroline finally stopped screaming and he could feel his knees weaken because of the emotional state she put him through and brought them both down to the ground slowly. He was relieved to see she wasn't in pain anymore as he saw the blood stopped coming out of her eyes and slowly ran his hand through her wavy soft hair so it wouldn't stick to her blood smeared face.

"It's alright love, you're safe now. You'll be fine."

Caroline felt tired from what happened to her and felt her eyes getting heavier by the second and knew she was going to pass out. Before she did she looked him straight in the eye and let out a small whisper.

_"Thank you."_

With that said she closed her eyes and passed out from exhaustion. He smiled down at Caroline who was in his arms and continued to stroke her face and run his fingers through her hair in such a gentle manner that wasn't like him.

As time passed by and they stayed that way he felt a new kind of anger rise inside of him at the thought of someone hurting his dear Caroline. He's always had a temper, but this anger inside of him was a different feeling. He wanted to kill everyone in his sight and he couldn't control his mind as he wasn't in the right state of mind. Who dares to hurt her?! Who coul-

Then suddenly he remembered. Although Caroline spent most her day with him, she was with someone else before him.

**How dare he.**

How **DARE** he spell her when she's been captured and put her in a life and death situation. He won't get away this time. He will regret everything he's done. Marcel will meet his death, and this time. He will succeed.

* * *

**Happy New years everyone! Hope everyone had a good time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback on my last chapter, you don't know how happy that made me! You guys are truly amazing people 3**

**Now as thanks I gave you guys tons of Klaroline scenes in this chapter and made this chapter extra long as a new great start of the year! **

**You guys probably thought Caroline was going to leave weren't you? Where's the fun in that! Although it sucked for Caroline to be in so much pain, we'll have to thank Marcel for making her stay in new Orleans! Now things are getting heated up and let's hope it stays that way. Let's see if Caroline can realize why she feels so much emotions around Klaus and hopefully end up "getting it on" so that Klaus won't have to use his hand anymore Hehe**

**Anyways have a great day my lovelies and don't forget to review/favorite/follow! Until next time. xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

_No matter how far she ran the darkness wouldn't go away. Every step she took she heard small whispers surrounding her senses only making her fear grow rapidly._

_"JUST GO AWAY." _

_She fell to her knees covering her ears to block out all the voices. Tears brimmed her eyes, frustrated that she couldn't do anything to make the voices disappear. The voices were trying to make her reveal all of her deepest darkest secrets and thoughts, thoughts she couldn't come to accept in fear of what will happen once she comes to acceptance... Then suddenly it all vanished._

_"Hello Caroline."_

_She slowly put her hands away from her ears and looked up to see Klaus. They were in the middle of a meadow, flowers all around them. But she couldn't come to relish in the beautiful sight of the meadow once she saw him. For some reason the sight of him made her feel an instant relief and without saying a word she got up to her feet and ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck while he brought his arms around her waist. _

_"Klaus, I was so scared these voices, they wouldn't leave me alone an-" Before she can go any further Klaus brought his finger to her lips to silence her gently. _

_"It's alright Caroline. You're safe. I'm here now."_

_Hearing the reassurance brought a smile to her face and finally realized just how close their bodies were together. she could feel his hard chiseled muscles through his thin henley shirt and felt her cheeks redden at the contact. She tried to let go, but his arms only tightened around her. _

_"Now love don't tell me you're planning on leaving so soon? We haven't gotten to the good part."_

_She looked at him confusingly as to what he meant, but before she can ask he brought his lips closer to hers. She gasped at the sudden close approximate of their lips and felt his warm breathe on her lips. She felt a shiver running down her spine at the feeling it brought to her heart and her core. _

_"Take a chance Caroline. I dare you." He spoke each word slowly so that their lips would make the slightest touch, but that just wasn't enough for her. Without giving it another thought __she crashed their lips together and they both moaned at the final contact they've wanted for so long. She felt his hands run up her body slowly and intertwined his hands into her hair as he brought his hands to her face holding her so delicately, he wanted to bring their lips and bodies closer together if that was even possible. Their lips moved against each other slowly and sensuously making them lose all their senses. She let out a sigh of pleasure against his lips and without realizing it his hands were on her bottom. Before she can utter a sound he grabbed both cheeks into his large palms and effortlessly brought her up. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him and felt just how much he desired her against the core of her needs. They both moaned at the contact and their desire for each other grew unbearable._

_Slowly he brought her down and she realized they were on a king sized bed covered in silk and she was clad in only her lingerie. She felt confused at the sudden new scenario they were in, but when she saw him towering over her body with his own she didn't care anymore._

_They were face to face gazing into each others eyes and felt the back of his hand stroking her face so lovingly as if she was so delicate and frail. She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth and happiness seeping through her soul at the sweet gesture, when suddenly she heard someone._

_"Caroline!"_

_She frowned at the interruption and when she opened her eyes, Klaus was gone. She sat up and looked around to see where he went._

_"CAROLINE."_

* * *

She opened her eyes and sat up abruptly, her sight was a bit hazy from her sleep and when she finally regained her vision she noticed she was in the bed she was occupying at the Mikaelson's residence. She noticed someone sitting next to her and turned to see who it was. Unexpectedly it was Elijah who was beside her, and she felt a bit disappointed it wasn't another Mikaelson brother that she hoped was beside her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your sleep, but you were thrashing around and was breathing quite heavily. I was worried you were still in pain from before so I took it upon myself to awaken you. How are you feeling Caroline?"

She realized that the steamy kiss she just had with Klaus was only a dream and felt her cheeks redden at the fact she was having dirty thoughts of Klaus with his brother in the room. How does she tell Elijah that she wasn't breathing heavily in displeasure but pleasure instead, all because she was having a naughty dream about his brother? So not happening...

She coughed a bit to help rid of the knot in her throat due to her embarrassment. "No it's okay Elijah, you didn't interrupt anything. I feel fine, but my body does feel a bit sore..."

"Do you remember what happened?"

She looked away from Elijah to think back to what happened. Okay well she remembered Klaus was driving her to the airport so she can go back to school... We were having a nice conversation and and they were getting along pretty well when she wasn't acting like such a bitch like she usually did back in Mystic Falls then he showed her that rare beautiful happy smile of his, then...** "HOLY SHIT**."

Elijah jumped a bit in his seat startled at the sudden outburst.

She started to skim her face with her hands and saw no traces of blood on her fingers. She remembered the indescribable pain she felt and the blood pouring out of her eyes. She cringed a bit at the remembrance of it all. She then noticed she wasn't wearing the bloody white dress and was instead wearing a t-shirt and boy shorts meant for a female. She held the hems of her shirt outwards away from her stomach and looked at Elijah in cautiousness.

Elijah noticed her staring and felt confused at the strange look she was giving him, until he noticed the way she was holding her shirt. He came to understanding what was going through her mind and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"If you're wondering if I changed you out of your clothes, then you're mistaken. It was Niklaus who dressed you into an appropriate attire. I've only gone out to purchase these clothing for I knew you had nothing else to wear in this household."

She couldn't help but let out an embarrassed laugh at the fact she would even think someone like Elijah would have the nerve to change her, but on the other hand Klaus already saw her naked so he probably thought it wouldn't be a big deal if he changed her out of her dress. She felt a bit irritated she was always revealed in front of him.

Thinking back to it, she noticed the Klaus wasn't in the house as she used her heightened hearing to see if he was nearby. She looked around to confirm her thoughts and turned to Elijah and looked at him in confusion.

"Elijah.. Where's Klaus?"

After her questioning, Elijah looked away, not sure if he should answer her question or not for he wasn't sure if she would agree to Niklaus's actions.

She felt nervous and her awareness was heightened once Elijah turned his attention away from her.

"Elijah, please don't make me ask this again... Where is Klaus?"

Elijah turned back to Caroline when she spoken and saw the worry and determination in her eyes. She wasn't going to stop until she got her answer and he let out a small smile, normally everyone else would turn their blindside to the absence of his brothers presence, but not this girl...

So he turned his attention back to her and with his usual serious demeanor he answered her question. "He's gone to see Marcel."

She couldn't help, but tilt her head as confusion seeped through her once again. Why in the world would Klaus take the time to see Marcel so late at night? Unless?... He had something to do with the weird yet painful situation she was in when they were on their way to the airport.. But if that's true, then Klaus is probably...

When she came to her conclusion she pulled the blanket off of her and got out of bed. She used her vampire speed to go to the front entrance of the mansion. But once she had her hand on the knob, she felt another persons hand on top of hers.

"Caroline, please. Let's not be irrational."

She looked at Elijah and felt irritated. Damn it why does he have to be faster than me, stupid originals...

"What do you mean let's not be irrational?! Elijah, if we don't stop Klaus, he's going to kill Marcel!"

Elijah didn't seem fazed to the conclusion she brought up, for he knew it to be the truth. "Yes, I'm aware of Niklaus's action. Which is why I'm suggesting you let him take it upon himself to finally end this war between him and Marcel."

She couldn't help, but gape at him in horror. Seriously?!

"So you're just going to allow your brother to kill Marcel? If he does, he'll never be able to fix their friendship! How could you possibly allow your brother to do that?!"

"Because he's doing it for you."

She froze in shock at Elijah's answer. She was just going to rant on how horrible of an idea this was like she normally would to someone, but what the hell was she suppose to say when he gives her an answer like that?! She looked away from his prying eyes in nervousness. Does he know? .. Does he know about what happened between her and Klaus back in Mystic Falls? That couldn't be true since Klaus isn't the type to share his feelings, unless it had to do with killing or destroying... Right?

Not wanting to accept Elijah's reasoning, she turned her head away and grumbled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Elijah couldn't help, but let out a small sigh at her stubbornness to discard the feelings Klaus held towards her. Her and Niklaus can be quite similar in that same aspect.

"Caroline, I may not have been in Mystic Falls to witness the history between you and my brother. But I am no fool when it comes to love. Niklaus cares about you and for once I have to agree with his reasoning to kill someone. If the person I was to love, be in any sort of danger because of another. I would want to do everything in my power to get rid of the person hurting the one I love. Which is why I allowed Niklaus to leave as I watched over you."

Okay if she was stumped by what he said before than this is another story, but she was Caroline Forbes! She never backs down from an argument or a fight!

With exasperation she threw her arms in the air and let out a groan.

"Okay, but do I even have a say in this?! You guys didn't even bother to wait for me to wake up and ask how I felt about this! Is my opinion that meaningless to you guys?!"

Elijah opened his mouth to explain to Caroline it wasn't anything like that, but before he could speak she put her hand up to stop him from speaking.

With her eyes closed she let out a sigh and re-opened her eyes to look at Elijah with all seriousness.

"I understand where you're coming from Elijah, but I don't agree to you letting Klaus go off on his own just so he can kill someone. Someone he won't admit to caring for. But for God's sake I'm not even dead, no pun intended! So why allow this war go any further? There's no need to allow more fuel to this war when they should be making up with each other instead! Elijah... If we let Klaus kill someone he's close to then he'll only fall more deep into destruction and I don't know about you, but I'm sick of Klaus doing these things! If he does this then who knows if the humanity he has inside of him will completely disappear and from what I've heard about you, I know you're a family man. So what chances would you have now to be a family again Elijah? ... I don't care if you're just gonna sit here and let something like that happen, but you can't stop me from preventing Klaus making the hugest mistake of his life!"

For once Elijah stood there speechless from what he has just heard. She wasn't afraid to give out her own opinions to an original vampire who could kill her so easily in mere seconds.

She truly understood his own brother more than he did. He couldn't utter a sound for he knew what Caroline said was the truth. He came here and left the love of his life back in Mystic Falls so that he can find a way for Niklaus to find his humanity so that they can be a true family again, but he just let Niklaus go to destroy a friendship he barely has with anyone, with little humanity he has left without truly thinking of the consequences... How is it this young vampire knew more than he did when he has lived for a thousand years?

Finally Elijah smiled. He realized this was a fight he could not win, this girl was truly remarkable and had a bright mind for such a young vampire. All he hopes now is for everything between her and Niklaus to work out, for he knew the strength and determination she has inside herself can bring back the brother he once knew.

"Alright Caroline. I admit my defeat, now. Let's go bring Niklaus back home."

* * *

Every vampire in New Orleans was all gathered at the bar due to Marcel's request. They were all taking shots, discreetly using the few humans that was there to pour their blood into small glass cups, then compelling them to forget everything once they left the bar and dancing to the music blasting throughout the bar having the time of their lives. It was way past the time limit a bar should be open, but because of Marcel's power over the French Quarter it didn't matter. Whatever Marcel wants, it happens.

Marcel sat on the stool to the bar as he watched everyone having a good time. He should be having fun with all of them and interact, but he couldn't come to enjoy himself when all he felt was despair and pain in his heart. This lingering pain was left in his heart after witnessing Caroline leave off with his mentor, sire, and enemy Klaus Mikaelson.

He couldn't understand why he would feel such feelings when he just met this girl. Sure she's beautiful, strong, witty, funny, caring, loyal, and full of light, but there was so many other girls out there who could have the same characteristics. He was King of New Orleans, he can have any girl he wants so why dwell on one baby vampire? Why...

"Hey, can I get you anything?"

Marcel turned his attention to the blonde bartender Camille as she stood behind the bar waiting for Marcel's order. He remembered when he once thought this girl was different from everyone else when he witnessed her bravery to walk alone in the dark streets of New Orleans and went on a date with her, but now thinking about it. She was nothing compared to Caroline. However, he would do anything to keep his mind off of her even if it meant meaningless flirting with someone else.

He gave her his trademark smile and answered her question. " I don't know beautiful, can you?"

Camille stood there expressionless as she was immune to Marcel's relentless flirting. She once thought things would work out between them with his dashing smile and fun personality, but she lost all feelings once she saw "_him."_

She's barely spoken to the stranger, but whenever she saw him she felt her heart flutter at his handsome face. She felt as if they've talked a lot longer with one another, but she doesn't ever recall anything that can support her thoughts. It didn't matter though, with looks like his he probably has a gorgeous girlfriend already...

"Marcel, order something or you get nothing."

He let out a chuckle at her similarity to Caroline's wittiness, but stopped himself when he noticed he was thinking about her again. What does a dude have to do to stop these thoughts?!

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

Marcel and Camille turned their attention to the shrilling scream and saw one of his subordinate on the floor with a gaping hole in his chest while Klaus stood there with the missing heart in his bloody hand as he had the most deadliest expression on his face he's ever witnessed.

All the humans who witnessed the sight ran out the door screaming in fear as all the other vampires stayed, preparing themselves for a battle that they knew was coming.

Marcel turned his attention back to Camille as she froze there in horror at the fact the mysterious stranger she was just thinking about just killed someone right in front of everyone at the bar.

He grabbed Camille's shoulders over the bar counter and shook her to awaken her from the trance she was in. "Camille, get away from here as far as possible!"

She finally grasped the danger of the reality she was in and ran out the back door in fear of what was to happen.

Once he saw she was out the bar, he turned his attention to his nemesis and felt angry at the fact Klaus just freely broke one of his important rules right in front of him and at the fact he had Caroline. "You know, you have a lot of nerve to coming here and killing one of my night walkers."

When Klaus heard Marcel's voice, he turned his attention to him and found it difficult to control his anger as he felt his hybrid side trying to come out. "And you have a lot of nerves doing what you did to Caroline."

Once hearing what Klaus had to say he felt confused "What are you talking about? I didn-"

**"DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT.**" How dare he try to lie his way out of this predicament. He won't forgive him, not after trying to kill Caroline. He will not.

Marcel didn't reveal it through his facade, but he couldn't help but feel a small shiver of fear course throughout his body at the intense hatred and anger in his voice and eyes. He's never seen Klaus like this before and he for once felt afraid of what he can do.

He didn't allow himself to show fear though, for he was a king. These vampires depended on him to act as their king and that's exactly what he will do.

"If you've forgotten you're in a bar full of all the vampires of New Orleans. You may not be killed, but you will be hurt **very** badly Klaus."

As Klaus stood there he allowed his eyes to roam the bar and saw how all the vampires were ready to fight, yet fear was seen in all of their eyes. He let out a smirk emitting out the true depths of his true darkness and allowed his hybrid side to come out as his eyes dilated and turned into a cold yellow color with fangs piercing through his gums .

_"I don't mind."_

* * *

"UGH SERIOUSLY?! This is useless!"

Elijah turned his attention to Caroline as she stomped her foot to the ground in frustration. They've went to Marcel's compound and saw no one was there. They've roamed the streets to find Klaus, but they had no such luck. It seemed the streets were empty and there was absolutely no vampires in sight.

"I know you feel frustrated Caroline, but we mustn't give up. We'll find him eventually."

They were at the end of the block and was turning around the corner.

"I know, but where the hell is everyone?! How is it we haven't been in contact with anyone since our search, this is usele- UMPH."

Before she can finish her sentence she collided with someone and the person fell to the ground. When she looked down worried the person was hurt at the sudden collision, she saw a blonde headed blue eye girl. She was surprised at the sudden sight of the girl who just sat there on the ground in front of her not because of the fact she was running so late at night, but because of the obvious fear in her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright? You shouldn't be running so late at night, it's dangerous. You could have been hurt!"

Camille looked up when she heard the sweet voice and was surprised to find such a pretty girl looking down upon her with worried eyes.

"I-I'm fine, I'm sorry for bumping into you. But I-I-I just saw something unbelievable and it scared the living hell out of me."

She couldn't help but stare at the girl who still sat on the ground. She had her arms around her as if to protect herself and was shaking quite badly. She couldn't help, but worry about the girl.

She crouched down so that they were at the same height and smiled at the stranger. "Hey. Everything will be alright I promise, you're safe now."

Camille smiled slightly at the girl in return, for she made her feel a bit relief that she wasn't alone. "Thank you."

Caroline put out both of her hands towards Camille and she grabbed onto her hands as she lifted her up from the ground.

"What happened to you? You seem shaken up."

Camille looked away once she remembered the scene she saw "I don't think you'll believe me when I tell you what I saw..."

Caroline couldn't help but let out a scoff in her mind. She was already part of the supernatural world, she highly doubts anything can surprise her now.

"Try me."

When Camille looked at the girl again she saw the determination in her eyes. She let out a shaky breathe and spoke. "I... I saw a monster. He.. he shoved his hand inside someones chest and ripped out his heart. I've never saw anything like that before."

Once hearing what Camille had to say she looked behind her and made eye contact with Elijah. Elijah nodded his head towards Caroline confirming they had the same thought. _Klaus_.

She turned back to Camille and grabbed her arms to bring her attention back towards her and not dwell in her thoughts. "Where did this happen?!"

Camille widened her eyes at the sudden hastiness to the strangers questioning. She pointed at the direction she came from and answered her question. "6 blocks down and around the corner you'll see a bar."

"Elijah, take care of this for me." Then without looking at neither of them, she used her vampire speed to the location of the bar.

_ I hope I wasn't too late.._

* * *

**"STOP!"**

Klaus tore his mouth off of one of the vampire's neck and dropped him to the ground without care. He relished at the sight before him while Marcel and a few vampires that were left stood there in horror.

Anyone who was to walk into the bar would most likely faint or vomit at the disturbing sight. The floor was covered with dead grey bodies, ripped body parts thrown randomly in the bar, and blood was pooled or splattered everywhere. It was a very disturbing sight to fall upon, but Klaus only found a disturbing enjoyment from this all. This was what he loved to do, this invincible powerful feeling that no one can go against him, no one can defy him, defeat him. He can not be killed.

Klaus turned his attention to Marcel and once his yellow eyes made contact with Marcel's dark brown eyes. He used his abnormal speed and now stood in front of Marcel. He grabbed his throat tightly as they both looked at each other with hatred. He felt the few vampires who were left in the bar trying to pry him off of Marcel, but he will not allow anymore intrusions. So once they were near him and laid their hands on him, he would instantly use his hand to fling them across the room without any care as to what happens to them.

He couldn't hear anyone's pleas to let Marcel go for he lost all his senses as he looked at Marcel gasping for air. He couldn't believe the man he raised in front of him with love and care was now going to die in his hands. Instead of being grateful for everything he's done for him, Marcel instead chose to stand against him and try to hurt him the worst way possible. Through Caroline.

He will not allow this war to go any further, no matter what Marcel meant to him, he will finally die and he himself will finally regain his rightful throne. So he stuck his hand into Marcel's chest and felt his beating heart in his hands.

He looked Marcel straight in the eyes and with his sinister smile he spoke in a low raspy voice. "Good-bye Marcel."

Before he could pull it out though, he felt something warm surrounding him.

* * *

It took a few minutes for Caroline to find the bar, but when she smelled an abnormal amount of vampire blood she was able to find it easily.

When she pushed open the doors, she couldn't stop herself from putting her hand against her mouth as she slightly gagged at the sight before her. She's never seen so many grey decayed bodies, body parts and blood before in her life. She also saw a few vampires strewed around the bar groaning in pain from either pieces of wood sticking out of their bodies or obvious wolf bites on their necks or shoulders. She couldn't believe how easily Klaus could do this...

When she stopped her eyes from taking in anymore of the sight, she saw Klaus standing in the middle of the bar holding Marcel's throat. He had his back towards her so he wasn't able to see her, but when she saw the look in Marcel's eyes, she knew she had to bring a stop to this. So she used her vampire speed and was right behind him. She laid her hand on his shoulder to stop him from suffocating Marcel any longer, but before she could even speak. He moved his arm and before she knew what was going on she was thrown across the room and she let out a small scream once she fell on top of a wooden table.

Slowly she got up on her elbows in pain and stared at him in disbelief as she gaped at his strength. SERIOUSLY HE DID NOT JUST FUCKING DO THAT!

She knew he was powerful, but she's never witnessed it in person before, but judging from the mess the bar was in and how hard he threw her with one fling of his arm like she was nothing but a rag doll. He's someone you don't want to mess with.

Slowly she got up and walked towards him with cautiousness as she avoided the mess on the floor and whispered his name. "Klaus?"

He didn't even react to her voice and she knew he was too deep in his emotions to realize it was her the whole time, but In case he didn't hear her properly she spoke a bit louder. "Klaus, stop it. Let go of him!"

He still had no reaction and she was stumped. What can she do without him hurting her again? She had to come up with something fast before it was too late... But what? What can a baby vampire like herself do?!

She got out of her trance once she heard Marcel gurgle out a scream and her eyes widened in fright when she saw Klaus's hand inside of Marcel's chest.

_"Good-bye Marcel"_

Once she heard what Klaus's good-bye implied, without giving it another thought she ran towards him again and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**I was gonna continue on with what was going to happen next, but I decided not to cause I'm such a tease hehe sorry! Don't kill me ):**

**I know I regularly update pretty fast, but like I've said before. Being a bartender is a tiring job, and I was either hungover or too exhausted to update... So excuse me if this chapter had a few mistakes.**

** Oh and did anyone see the People Choice Awards?! Congratulations to our Joseph Morgan/Klaus Mikaelson for Favorite Actor in New TV series! He looked absolutely delicious! Made me a little sad though when he brought Persia White along, but that's probably because I'm too much of a Klaroline fan.. **

** Well anyways I know you guys don't want to read anymore of my ranting so hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hope you guys review/follow/favorite as always! Have a good day lovelies!, xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

He was finally going to end this. He came here determined to kill Marcel and bring an end to this war, that's what he decided firmly until he felt someone wrapped around his waist.

He felt the warmth it brought upon his body, but the fact that this annoyingly persistent person kept delaying his mission, he was just about to lose it and just kill the person without knowing who it was, but when he heard the person speak he felt his body tense up at the voice he came to love and appreciate.

"Klaus? Please stop..."

Once realizing who it was, he closed his eyes taking in the feeling of her soft body pressed against his back, and in that moment he's never thought the anger he had within him would disappear so easily, but knowing that she was holding him without any complaints he could feel his angry slowly being diminished.

He turned his head slightly to her and his face softened up although still emotionless at the sight of her face.

Her face was conjured in worry for him and he couldn't help but think she was still looked so beautiful despite the fact she wasn't smiling nor the fact the shorts and t-shirt she was wearing was smeared with blood. He had absolutely no idea as to why she was here, but he didn't worry about that because of the fact she stood there worried for him.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think she would ever come to worry about him for she was always pushing him away, rejecting his offers, and denying the connection they had between each other. But now that she stood there just holding on to him, he felt that this was how things ought to be.

"Klaus... Let Marcel go and let's just go home."

Klaus was never one to lose control of his emotions and allow it to appear on his face. That was one of the fundamental things as to why people would never go against him. Because of the fact they can never come to understand what was going through his mind. He never allowed his emotions to come out for it was a sign of weakness and showed he had a bit of humanity in him, one of the things he detests greatly about himself and one of the many reasons why people feared him. But once he heard Caroline call his home she was staying in_ "home"_ he felt a burst of warmth and happiness within him and couldn't stop himself from smiling.

* * *

Okay so it was probably a crazy idea to hug Klaus when he was clearly on a rampage to kill everyone, but what the hell was she suppose to do?! She couldn't come up with any idea to stop him after he flung her across the room with ease, but she had to do something and the best thing she was able to come up with was to hug the angry beast.

Although she was clearly in a bad situation that could get her killed especially since Klaus's anger and his feelings for revenge was extremely heightened, she couldn't help herself from thinking that the real deal was a lot better than her dreams.

It's not like she's never felt his body against hers. He's held her in his arms before three times now, but she was delusional from the wolf venom in her system when the culprit who was in her arms bit her... Twice. And earlier the day she was too freaked out to truly grasp the feel of his body when she was butt naked. So excuse her for not thinking about how it felt to have their bodies attached to one another during those moments...

But now that she had nothing in her system and was not freaking out. She couldn't help but to just relish in the feel of his warm body against hers and compare the feel of his body to Tyler's. His build was clearly different from Tyler's for Tyler was on the bigger side since he took it upon himself to be in the best shape, but Klaus... He wasn't too skinny nor was he too muscular, if anything he had the perfect build. From what she can feel under her hands are perfectly toned muscles. It was weird, but his body surprisingly fit perfectly well with her body as if their bodies were meant to be close to each other and it just felt... Right.

She still had her arms around him and besides the fact he was more tense he still had no reaction towards the physical contact which made her feel awkward because of the lack of reaction he had and probably because everyone was staring at her thinking how a complete idiot she was to try and stop Klaus. But who gives a crap about them, it's not like they were doing shit to help their so called king.

She looked up once she finally felt his body shift a bit and was immediately face to face with Klaus.

His face had splatters of (most likely everyone's) blood onto his face and clothing. She should be afraid of the sight, but all she felt was more worry because of the fact his face held no emotions.

She was worried about just how deep Klaus was immersed in his negative emotions. He didn't react in such a bad way at the contact, but that also didn't mean he truly snapped out of his killing spree. So of course she would be worried! They were friends... Well at least that's what she would like to think.

"Klaus... Let Marcel go and let's just go home."

When she spoke again she swears she saw a small glint in his eyes and as she still held on to him, she saw Klaus slowly withdraw his hands out of Marcel's chest and let go of him.

When she looked back up she saw that smile on his face that she came to appreciate more than his frowns or expressionless face and immediately knew everything would be okay.

"Let's go home love."

She smiled at the fact he was able to come back to his senses and how she was the only one able to calm him down. She took a small pride in that ability over him. Slowly she withdrew herself from his body and looked around to see the bar.

She saw the few vampires who were left gaping at the absurdity of what took place. They all thought she was a goner, but when they saw how he reacted towards her they were surprised to see how easily she tamed the angry hybrid. They've all thought nothing would stop him from killing their king, but this unknown vampire was able to do the impossible and they couldn't help but feel a little respect towards this vampire for the power she had over the psychotic hybrid.

* * *

"Niklaus?"

Once hearing that name both Caroline and Klaus turned their attention to the voice.

Elijah stood there not perplexed at all from what took place, because he has gotten used to the fact on the effects Caroline has over Klaus. He was a bit worried she would be too late, but after witnessing the small scene that took place he knew she made it just on time, and was relieved to know Klaus would be perfectly fine.

"I feel as if I am to constantly state this fact, but now that we're done here, I suggest we finally get going and help Caroline here settle into her new home once again."

Caroline signed in relief since she was truly exhausted from what happened in the last 24 hours... Sure she slept for about 2 hours after she lost conscious, but having to be kidnapped, reuniting with Klaus, then having to be in excruciating pain that made her feel like she was dying, and having to snap Klaus back into reality... She seriously needs to finally take a damn break!

However thinking back to what happened on her way to the airport, she turned around to look at the culprit. Some of the vampires who were left and was still able to walk was surrounding Marcel as he sat on the ground letting out small coughs and gasps to regain his breathing. Despite the fact he was doing that and his vampires were asking him questions on how he was feeling, all he kept doing was staring at her for some weird reason...

"Hey, why don't you guys go ahead first. I'll catch up to you guys, I just have some unfinished business to deal with right now."

She saw Elijah nod to confirm he accepts her statement and turned on her heels to talk to Marcel, but she couldn't take another step as she felt a slightly callused hand envelop her own hand. She turned around confused and saw Klaus looking at her with worried eyes.

She felt a strange warmth seeping through her heart at the fact Klaus was worried to leave her on her own.

She turned her body around towards Klaus and put her hand on top of his as she slightly shook it and ignoring the feelings she felt at the touch of his hands. She looked him in the eyes and gave him a small smile.

"I'll be fine Klaus. I'll see you home."

Klaus didn't want to let go of her, but once seeing the determination she held in her eyes and at the fact she called his house home once again, he smiled at her and slowly let go of her hands and made his way to the front entrance as Elijah followed him from behind.

Once seeing him leave, she let out a big sigh. It was a constant habit when she was around him or when she thought of him because of the feelings she would get. She's never felt like this before and it surely confused and scared the crap out of her, but putting those lingering thoughts and feelings behind. She turned around once again and made her way towards Marcel.

* * *

He was beyond mad. He had absolutely no idea as to why Klaus killed most of his men and women with no explanation, but what made him truly mad was the fact he's never felt so powerless and useless before. He knew Klaus was powerful due to the fact he was an original, but with him being greatly outnumbered he thought everything would be okay, but he underestimated him. Obviously the reason behind his killing spree was what gave him the determination to win and it worked... Now here he was sitting on the floor confused, powerless, worthless, and beyond pissed. But even with those emotions boiling up inside of him, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

It was like nothing mattered despite the fact he was about to be killed. All he was able to see was her and when he saw how Klaus flung her off of him he was more worried about her than himself. He wanted to help her, he wanted to be by her side and see if she was okay, but he was powerless and couldn't do anything. What hurt him the most though was the way she hugged Klaus.

Because of the fact Caroline was behind him she couldn't witness the look on his face, but he can. He saw the way Klaus looked once hearing her voice and knew his information was correct. Klaus, the one who said love is a vampire's weakness is actually in love. It should have gave him some joy to know the confirmation, but instead it bothered him greatly. It bothered him when he saw the way they both looked at each other, it was obvious they had some sort of connection with each other that no one can severe and he didn't like it at all.

"Marcel we need to talk."

He looked up to see Caroline standing in front of him with her hands on her hip and giving him an angry expression. He stood up slowly and saw how his few day walkers and night walkers tried to come to his aide worried for him, but he put his hands up to stop them.

"It's okay guys, why don't you guys clean up here and give everyone a proper burial. I'm going to the alley for some privacy."

He saw the way they all looked at each in confusion, but nodded their heads in hesitation and made their way to the cleaning supplies.

He looked at Caroline and saw that fire inside of her that he came to like, but there was no time to appreciate her. He had to get the bottom of this and figure out what was going on.

"Follow me."

* * *

Once they were at the alley way Caroline began to hastily walk back and worth in a straight line with her hands attached to one another as if she was in a prayer and held it against her lips.

"Would you like to tell me what the hell happened back-?"

Then without another word, Caroline punched him across his right cheek.

It didn't hurt as much as having Klaus's hand inside his chest while he strangled him, but he was confused and shocked that she would even punch him for absolutely no reason.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Caroline scoffed at him as it it wasn't obvious and jabbed him in the chest with her pointer finger. "Don't act as if you don't know! How dare you put some weird spell on me when I was unconscious! I really thought you were a decent being, but like I've said before I was wrong."

As he caressed his face where she punched him he looked at her with wide eyes at the absurd accusation she was throwing at him.

"Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?"

She looked at him ready to yell at him for pretending to not know what she was talking about, but once she saw the genuine confused expression he had, she paused what she was about to say. She shouldn't believe him after everything that has happened, but she started to have the benefit of doubt.

"You really didn't do anything?.."

He looked at her as if she grew another head once he heard her and let out a scoff himself. "YES. That's what I've been trying to say! I haven't done anything!"

He looked to the side and let out an exasperated groan as he put his hands on his hips annoyed at the fact his subordinates were killed for no reason at all on his part and slowly turned towards her with wonder. "What happened exactly that I've been falsely accused?"

She looked away hesitantly as she felt ashamed to immediately think he was the one to hurt her, but ended up telling him the truth for he deserved it. "I was on my way to the airport outside of New Orleans so I can go back to school, but once I made it out of New Orleans I was in some weird pain and even had blood pouring out of my eyes... Klaus figured out what was wrong with me before things went even worse and that was why Klaus tried to kill you since the only time I could have been spelled was with you.."

They stood there in silence after the truth came out and she couldn't help but to wonder. If Marcel didn't spell her then who did?..

Suddenly she felt hands envelop her face and she stared at him in shock for the sudden contact, but he didn't care as he was checking her features to see if everything was okay.

"Are you okay now? How do you feel?"

She thought it was strange of him to worry for her after all the hurtful things she's said to him so she slowly brought her hands to his forearms and brought his hands away from her. "I'm fine now, just tired after everything that happened.."

He let out a deep breathe relieved and saddened at the fact she was okay, but wasn't comfortable at his touch like she was with Klaus. "Caroline, regardless of what happened back there in the bar and what happened between us back at my compound. I care about your safety.. I know it sounds weird since we just met each other and I was the one to bring you here, but I do. I just hope we can put this behind us and maybe really get to really know each other?"

She was glad he didn't harbor any hatred towards her, but gave him a strange look after his confession. "Are you hitting on me?"

At her sudden declaration, he let out a loud laugh. It was weird, but he missed that attitude of hers. "If that's what you like to think beautiful."

She scoffed at the pet name he's given her from the time they spoke in the room she was occupying in Marcel's home, but let out a small smile as she found it highly amusing he thought all of the rude things she says is hilarious.

"Hopefully your feelings for Klaus hasn't grown too much so that I can claim you as my girl."

She froze at the sudden mention of his statement and gaped at him for thinking she had feelings for him and wanting her to be his girl.

"WHAT? What are you talking about?! Feelings?! I don't have feelings for Klaus. No no no no, we're just friends!" She stuttered as she denied his accusation.

"And if you think you can claim me as your 'girl' like you've said then you have another thing coming mister! I'm too smart to be seduced by anyone."

He chuckled at her last statement, but looked at her confusingly for her first statement. "From what I saw today, I was sure you two were together with the whole smiling and googely eyes as you guys kept staring at each other. But if I was wrong then that's better for me, and don't worry beautiful we'll see what happens. No one can resist my charms" He spoke with happiness as he flashed her his famous smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some cleaning up to do." With that said he left, but she didn't even notice as her feet was stuck to the ground while she was deep in her thoughts.

* * *

She was walking back to the mansion slowly as if she was in a trance. Still thinking about what Marcel said since it was stuck in her mind ever since.

_"From what I saw today, I was sure you two were together with the whole smiling and googely eyes as you guys kept staring at each other."_

Psh, googely eyes? Who says that now a days.

Even though she denied what Marcel said, She knew since they've been reunited she's been nothing but nice to Klaus except for some awkward moments. So she doesn't entirely blame Marcel for taking it the wrong way, but what she didn't realize was that she was being **TOO** nice to Klaus without her usual hostility and snide comments. It was probably due to the fact she was in New Orleans, far away from Mystic Falls and had no prying judging eyes. It was no wonder she was getting weird feelings and was acting entirely different towards him after everything that has happened. Yes, that's why! It's not because she had feelings for him, no way! This was Klaus she was talking about.

But as she kept assuring herself she had no feelings whatsoever towards Klaus, she had this nagging thought at the back of her mind that always crept up since Mystic Falls. However, she won't allow herself to think about that. She will never come across that thought and will forever lock it inside of a chest.

Without realizing it she made it to the front yard of the mansion and found someone sitting on the front steps. When she came closer to the figure with uncertainty as she couldn't see due to the dark, she saw the certain hybrid who's been stuck in her mind, stand up and adorned her with his smile, dimples and deep blue eyes.

She felt a lump forming inside of her throat at the sight of him and couldn't stop but to think. It may be harder to lock that chest than she thought...

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you guys like this chapter, If there's any mistakes then my apologizes. I don't have a beta so I can never tell if I made any mistakes. However do any of you guys have any guesses on who spelled Caroline? You can write your guesses in the review box (; **

**Btw. DID YOU GUYS SEE 100TH EPISODE OF TVD?! #$%^&*(*&^%$ #$ OMG I'm still going crazy over it! My family hasn't been able to sleep properly with my random and constant shrieking throughout the days and nights as I replay that beautiful scene. When I watched it, I swear it was one of the happiest moments of my life. I even cried of happiness (':**

**However... Julie Plec said that was a closure for Klaus and Caroline and I absolutely do not want that! If you guys agree then please sign the petition for our fellow Klaorline if you haven't. I'll have the link up on my page so please sign it and ask your friends too! **

**Anyways I'll try to update soon! More reviews mean faster updates, so you know what to do! Review/Follow/Favorite. Have a great week everyone. xoxo**


End file.
